


Die letzte Befreiung

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only after Tyler leaves for Chicago that Julie realizes how much she loves him. Is it too late for them now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die letzte Befreiung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Final Liberation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131971) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Many thanks to Anne for the translation :)

Julie blickte auf ihre Uhr. Es war beinahe zwei Uhr morgens. Sie zog ihre Brille herunter, rieb sich die Augen und hielt erst inne, als von einem großen Gähnen überwältigt wurde, dann streckte sie sich, um die Spannung in ihrem Rücken zu lindern. Sich die letzten fünf Stunden über ein Mikroskop zu beugen hatte ihr keinen Gefallen getan, und sie seufzte laut.

In der Vergangenheit hätte sie sich in Mike Donovans Zimmer geschlichen und hätte gestöhnt, während er ihr die Verspannungen aus ihrem Nacken und den Schultern massiert hätte, aber ihre Affäre war seit einiger Zeit vorbei. Kurz nachdem Julie den Posten bei Science Frontier angenommen hatte, waren sie langsam auseinander gedriftet, und obwohl die zweite Invasion die Affäre wiederbelebt hatte, war am Ende auch dies nicht genug gewesen, sie zusammenzuhalten. Sie seufzte wieder und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch Haare, die seit Tagen keine Bürste mehr gesehen hatten.

Gestern morgen hatte sie an Bord des Mutterschiffs von L. A. gestanden und zugesehen, wie die Fähre des Denkers abflog, mit sich trug sie all ihre Hoffnung auf Frieden. Ihre Gedanken gingen zu Kyle Bates. Die Liebe zu Elizabeth hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich an Bord der Fähre zu verstecken, und insgeheim hoffte Julie, dass diese Liebe stark genug war, ihn durch kommende Zeiten zu tragen.

In der Stille der Nacht trieben ihre Gedanken ziellos umher, bis sie auf ihrem eigenen Dilemma haften blieben. Sie liebte Mike und wusste, dass diese Liebe erwidert wurde, aber beide hatten begriffen, dass es tiefe Freundschaft und nicht länger Leidenschaft war, die sie füreinander empfanden. Der letzte Keil zwischen ihnen war es, dass sie ihren früheren Geliebten, Steven Maitland, an Bord von Dianas Schiff gefunden hatte. Die Tatsache, dass sie erwogen hatte, Steven zu heiraten, wenn dieser Krieg vorüber war, ließ sie begreifen, wie weit sie sich von der Liebe zu Donovan entfernt hatte. Er spürte das ebenfalls und diskutierte nicht mit ihr, als sie ihre Sachen aus seinem Raum entfernte.

Das war vor mehr als zwei Monaten gewesen.

Julie versuchte, sich selbst den Nacken zu massieren, und ächzte, als ihre Finger einen völlig verkrampften Muskel fanden.

„Zeit zum ins Bett gehen."

Ihr Flüstern schien in dem stillen, improvisierten Labor besonders laut zu sein. Sie zog ihren Laborkittel aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Der Raum war klein und roch feucht und verfallen. Die einst bunt gefärbte Tapete hatte schon seit langem den Versuch aufgegeben, sich an die Wände zu klammern, und hing in verblassten, zerfetzten Streifen herunter.

Der Widerstand war erst vor ein paar Tagen in das verlassene Hotel gezogen. Einige fragten sich, warum sie sich überhaupt die Mühe des Umzugs machten, nachdem Elizabeth mit dem Denker der Besucher gegangen war, aber Julie wollte mehr Zeit schaffen, um sicher zu sein. Beim letzten Mal hatte sie auch geglaubt, dass der Krieg vorbei sei, und doch waren Tausende von Menschen seit dem sogenannten Befreiungstag weggebracht worden, um als Nahrung für die außerirdischen Invasoren abgeschlachtet zu werden. Welche Garantie gab es dafür, dass der Frieden nicht morgen enden würde? Die anderen hatten ihre Argumente widerwillig akzeptiert, aber sie alle hungerten nach einem Ende dieses Krieges.

Julie hielt mitten im Ausziehen inne, als ein leises Kichern aus dem angrenzenden Raum hereindrang. Kim Slater hatte sie in Donovans Bett ersetzt, und Julie empfand für einen Moment stechenden Neid. Nicht dass sie Mike noch immer wollte, aber sie sehnte sich nach der warmen Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen, der sie während der Nacht fest hielt.

***

Tyler schirmte mit der Hand seine Augen ab, während er über den staubigen Hof blickte, dann schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war Zeit. Er machte es sich auf der hölzernen Bank bequemer und fummelte an der Einstellung des Funkgeräts herum, bis er die richtige Station gefunden hatte. Weitere Neuigkeiten über den Waffenstillstand drangen über die Funkfrequenz an sein Ohr, und sein erschöpftes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Stirnrunzeln. Er fragte sich, wie lange Diana den Gang der Ereignisse tolerieren würde. Sie hatte einen gefräßigen Hunger nach Macht und nach menschlichem Fleisch, der nicht gut zum Konzept des Friedens passte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was Julie und Donovan gerade machten und grinste humorlos, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Donovan war naiv genug zu glauben, dass alles vorbei war, und saß wahrscheinlich oben auf dem Mutterschiff von L. A. und spielte Spiele mit seinen früheren Gegnern. Aber was war mit Julie? Sie war Wissenschaftlerin und sehr scharfsinnig für jemanden, der so jung war.

Er lachte bei diesem Gedanken. Zwischen ihnen lag kaum ein Jahrzehnt, aber er hatte immer älter ausgesehen als er tatsächlich war – das lag in seiner Familie und hatte bei seinem erwählten Beruf seine Vorteile. Er fuhr sich der Hand durch das dünner werdende Haar, ein andere Vererbung, die die Vorstellung, dass er älter war als sechsunddreißig, nur verstärkte.

Tyler blickte über den Hof zu Faber, der mit seinem mächtigen Körper an der Seite des Hauptgebäudes lehnte. In Vietnam, im Alter von dreiundzwanzig, hatte Tyler fast genauso ausgesehen wie jetzt. Die neunzehnjährigen Rekruten hatten ihn genauso wegen seines geschätzten Alters wie wegen seiner technischen Kenntnisse akzeptiert, und er nahm ihnen nicht die Illusion. Sie verschaffte ihm einen Vorteil. Chris Faber war einer dieser Soldaten gewesen, doch während die meisten schwach geworden waren und angefangen hatten, Pot zu rauchen, hatte Chris ein großes Interesse an allen Dingen gezeigt, die Bumm machten. Als die Nachricht kam, dass sein Partner bei einem Hinterhalt getötet worden war, hatte Tyler Faber als zeitweiligen ‚Assistenten' angenommen, doch mehr als ein Jahrzehnt später waren sie immer noch als Team zusammen.

Chris bemerkte den Blick, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Nach all dieser Zeit kannte er noch immer nicht all die Gedanken, die in diesem quecksilberschnellen Verstand herumwirbelten. Seit dem Waffenstillstand schien Ham mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein, und Chris fragte sich, ob er an Juliet Parrish und den Widerstand in L.A. dachte. Ein Lächeln verzog seine Lippen, während er sich fragte, wie Tyler wohl reagieren würde, wenn er ihn je wissen ließ, wie viel er über die Gefühle seines Freundes für die junge Biochemikerin wusste. Chris bezweifelte, dass ein anderer die Zeichen gelesen hatte, die in den dunklen, oft zu ausdrucksvollen Augen standen. Er lehnte sich fester an die Wand und hob sein Kinn, damit er den Sonnenschein des Spätnachmittags genießen konnte. Vielleicht versuchte Tyler zu entscheiden, was sie als nächstes tun sollten. Er schloss die Augen und wartete, er wusste nur zu gut, dass Ham nicht zu ihm herüber kommen würde, bis er sich entschieden hatte.

Tyler runzelte erneut die Stirn. Er musste eine Menge Entscheidungen treffen. Zu viele, um sie in einem Stück zu regeln, also sortierte er sie methodisch.

Die erste Entscheidung. Sie konnten bei den Missouri-Freiheitskämpfern bleiben und warten, bis der Waffenstillstand zusammenbrach, oder sie konnten den Vorteil der Waffenruhe nutzen und sich auf den Weg machen.

Das war leicht. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, dass sie so lange blieben, wie es sich ergeben hatte. Jetzt war die richtige Zeit, weiter zu ziehen.

Die zweite Entscheidung. Sollten sie ihrer beabsichtigten Route nach Louisiana folgen oder, im Licht der Nachrichten über Elizabeth, nach L.A. zurückkehren?

Ham wusste, was sein Herz wollte. Doch persönliche Entscheidungen kamen in zweiter Linie nach dem Job - aber was war sein Job?

Diese Welt von den Leguanen zu befreien.

Wo konnte er dieser Aufgabe am besten dienen?

Die mentale Diskussion ging weiter, bis er in eine Sackgasse kam. Beide Möglichkeiten hatten gleiche Vorteile, soweit es den Job betraf. Am Ende des Tages ging die wahre Entscheidung nicht um Louisiana oder California, sondern darum, ob er den Schmerz ertragen konnte, Julie wiederzusehen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, wenn er an Juliet Parrish dachte. Er erinnerte sich an die Art, wie sie sich mit der Hand durch die dicken, honigblonden Haare fuhr, wie ihre hellblauen Augen manchmal vor Lachen leuchteten, sich aber zu oft vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung verdunkelten. Sie war alles, was er je bewundert hatte. Ein starke, intelligente Frau, die keine Angst hatte, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Wie er Michael Donovan beneidet hatte.

Tyler seufzte, als er daran dachte, wie Julie ihren kleinen Körper in seine Arme geworfen hatte, als sie sich ein letztes Mal verabschiedet hatten. Er erinnerte sich an den Geruch ihrer Haare und die Weichheit ihrer Haut unter seinen Lippen. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass dieser Augenblick ewig dauerte, aber er hatte sich zurückgezogen, bevor er die Kraft dazu verlor.

Ursprünglich waren er und Chris nach Chicago gefahren. Seine Entschuldigung war, dass jemand gebraucht wurde, um Robin Maxwell in die relative Sicherheit der Zone des Roten Staubes zu eskortieren, aber die Wahrheit war ganz anders. Es war ihm schwerer und schwerer gefallen, in Julies Augen zu schauen, als er begriff, wie nahe er daran gewesen war, ihr Glück zu zerstören. Diese wenigen Augenblicke, in denen er so verzweifelt versucht hatte, die Programmierung zu bekämpften, die Charles und Diana ihm eingetrichtert hatten, erschienen ihm eher als Teil eines Alptraums als die Wirklichkeit. Selbst jetzt konnte er noch immer das Entsetzen fühlen, das durch seinen Verstand ging, als seine Arme sich gegen seinen Willen hoben und die Waffe auf Donovans Rücken richteten. Hätte nicht Elizabeth die Lampe auf seinen Arm fallen lassen, dann wäre Donovan getötet worden. Stattdessen war es Nathan Bates, den die tödliche Kugel traf.

Tyler verzog spöttisch das Gesicht. Soweit es ihn betraf, war der Verlust von Nathan Bates keine Tragödie, doch er bedauerte immer noch zutiefst seinen lässigen Kommentar an Kyle Bates nach dem Zwischenfall. Im Rückblick erkannte er seine Worte als das, was sie waren, eine Geste der Selbstverteidigung, während seine Welt voller Schmerz und Verwirrung zu sein schien, aber sich selbst zu vergeben war ihm nie leicht gefallen.

Schließlich hatte ihn seine Selbstverachtung gezwungen, vor den Leuten zu fliehen, die zu mögen er gelernt hatte.

Die Fahrt nach Chicago war lang und schwierig gewesen. Es gab viele Augenblicke, in denen sie glaubten, dass sie es niemals schaffen würden, aber schließlich waren Tyler und Faber zurückgetreten, als Robin von ihrer Schwester in die Arme gezogen wurde. Der Abschied war tränenreich, als sie begriffen, dass sie nicht bleiben würden. Tyler und Faber waren für den Guerilla-Krieg ausgebildet worden, und in einer von Leguanen freien Umgebung wurden ihre Fähigkeiten nicht genutzt. Sie hatten beschlossen, sich dem Widerstand von Louisiana anzuschließen, aber auf dem Weg dorthin waren sie dieser kleinen Truppe begegnet, die in Springfield, Illinois operierte. Diana hatte kurz danach ihre Angriffe verstärkt und sie hatten in der Falle gesessen.

Da Tyler nicht der Typ war, sich bereitwillig zu ergeben, hatte er sich daran gemacht, den zusammengewürfelten Haufen in eine kampfbereite Truppe zu verwandelt. Mit Faber an seiner Seite hatten sie Strategien geplant und durchgeführt, die Dianas Menschenverarbeitungsanlage in der Nähe von St. Louis ernsthaften Schaden zugefügt hatten, aber der Preis dafür war nicht gering gewesen. Doch jeder neue Sieg führte ihnen neue Rekruten zu, bis ihre winzige Gruppe zu einer kleinen Armee geworden war. Tyler hatte geholfen, eine Befehlsstruktur aufzubauen, bis die neuen Anführer Zuversicht in ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten aufgebaut hatten. Diese Arbeit unterschied sich nicht von der, die er ein Dutzend Mal vor dem Eintreffen der Besucher durchgeführt hatte, obwohl der Feind damals menschlich und nicht leguanartig gewesen war.

Seine dunklen Augen suchten das Gebiet noch einmal ab, wobei er auf die Positionen der Wachen achtete, und gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln des Stolzes. Bevor die Besucher gekommen waren, waren diese Wachen ein Farmer, eine Sekretärin, ein Kindergärtner und eine Bedienung bei McDonalds gewesen, doch jetzt konnten sie sich stolz Soldaten nennen.

Tyler holte tief Atem, als ihm klar wurde, dass er absichtlich seine Entscheidung hinauszögerte. Plötzlich lachte er leise über sich selbst. Er hatte keine Wahl, und um ehrlich zu sein, er wollte unbedingt Julie wiedersehen.

Nachdem er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, handelte er danach und stand auf, wobei er sein Knie schonte. Vor mehreren Jahren in Angola hatte er die Kugel eines Heckenschützen abgekriegt, und trotz aller Anstrengung bereitete ihm das Knie immer noch Probleme. Langsam ging Tyler über den Hof zu seinem Gefährten und blieb neben Faberstehen, sein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck ließ seine Augen noch dunkler erscheinen als normal.

„Ich will nach L. A, zurück."

„Ich packe unsere Sachen. Wir können in einer Stunde hier weg."

Tyler nickte. Erfuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand durch sein Haar und seufzte tief, dankbar für Fabers schnelle Zustimmung.

***

„Chris sagt, Ihr reist ab. Wieso? Sind wir nicht gut genug für Euch?"

Tyler fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen, aber Mark Davis' Gesicht zeigte keine Bösartigkeit, nur bittere Enttäuschung. Ein Schwall des Mitgefühls erfüllte ihn, als er begriff, wie ängstlich sich Davis ohne Tylers und Fabers beruhigende Präsenz fühlen würde.

„Du hast die Nachrichten über die Waffenruhe gehört. Mein Platz ist jetzt wieder in L.A., um Diana daran zu hindern, dass sie alles versaut."

Davis senkte vor Scham über seinen Egoismus den Kopf. Tylers Platz war da, wo er für diese Welt am meisten Gutes tun konnte, und um ehrlich zu sein, selbst wenn das nicht L.A. war, wusste Mark doch, dass er die Ex-CIA-Agenten nicht an der Abreise hindern konnte. Er streckte die Hand aus. Tyler blickte für eine oder zwei Sekunden darauf hinab, bevor er sie ergriff. Ein plötzlicher Ruck und er fand sich in einer rippenbrecherischen Umarmung wieder, aber Davis ließ ihn genauso schnell wieder los.

„Pass gut auf Dich auf, hörst Du?"

„Klar. Du auch."

Tyler sah dem in Jeans gekleideten Cowboy nach, der sich abwandte und durch den Hof zu seinem Bruder ging. Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zu dem Mann an seiner Seite zurück, als Faber Pläne für ihre Reise zu umreißen begann.

„Ich hole unsere letzten Sachen. Mark sagt, wir können den Plymouth haben. Er ist ein altes Wrack, aber irgendwie kommen wir damit die Straße entlang, und zum Teufel, er ist besser als Laufen."

Tyler lächelte leicht, als Chris Davis zurück zum Ranchhaus folgte. Sie waren zu Fuß hier angekommen, mit nichts als ihrer Kleidung am Leib und ihren Waffen an der Seite, und Faber hatte sich den meisten Weg kräftig beklagt. Chris wandte sich plötzlich wieder um.

„Ich würde eine Harley zwischen meinen Beinen vorziehen."

Der Kommentar brachte ein leises Lachen hervor, das die Linen der Erschöpfung von dem scharf gezeichneten Gesicht löste. Fabers Liebe zu Motorrädern war Tyler wohlbekannt. Vor Vietnam hatte Faber mehrere Jahre bei einer Ortsgruppe der Hell's Angels verbracht, und ihm fehlte immer noch der Kick der freien Straßen, des Winds in seinen Haaren und der kraftvollen Maschine unter sich.

***

Maggie klopfte leise an Julies Tür und trat ein, als sie das leise ‚herein' hörte. Sie stellte einen Becher mit Kaffee auf den Nachttisch und machte es sich am unteren Ende des Bettes bequem, während Julie sich langsam aufsetzte und die grobe Decke mit sich zog. Sie schenkte Maggie ein kleines Lächeln des Dankes, als sie nach der schwachen Flüssigkeit griff und einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem heißen Inhalt nahm.

Maggie sah zu, wie sich Julie mit einer Hand durch das vom Schlaf zerzauste Haar fuhr, sie bemerkte die dunklen Schatten unter den stumpfen, glanzlosen Augen, die ihre blassen, abgespannten Züge betonten.

„Du arbeitest zu hart, Julie. Du brauchst eine Pause. Wann hast Du Dir zum letzten Mal etwas frische Luft und Sonnenschein gegönnt?"

Julie schüttelte schuldbewusst den Kopf. Sie konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern, aber es musste Monate her sein. Diana hatte den Tod von Nathan Bates gründlich ausgenutzt und L. A. verwüstet, nachdem die Bedrohung durch den Roten Staub neutralisiert war.

Nach dem ersten Angriff hatten sich die Dinge beruhigt, aber die Vereinbarungen über die Offene Stadt galten nicht länger. Dianas Truppen bewegten sich voll bewaffnet durch die Stadt und die Lkws sammelten ganze Straßenzüge ein.

Maggie seufzte, als sie eine Art Déja-Vu überkam. Es war genau wie bei der ersten Invasion. Die Erinnerung an diese verzweifelte Zeit kehrte zurück, und ihr fiel ein, dass Julie die furchtbare Neigung hatte, sich in ihre Arbeit zu vergraben. Sie würde damit weitermachen, bis sie umfiel, wenn sie nicht jemand aufhielt. In den vergangenen Jahren war dieser Jemand meistens Michael Donovan, aber Maggie konnte sich an ein paar Gelegenheiten erinnern, bei denen Ham Tyler die Biochemikerin dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden arbeitete, und ihr befohlen hatte, ins Bett zu gehen. Die Erinnerung ließ sie lächeln, denn Tyler war in dieser Hinsicht genauso schlimm.

„Willie sagt, das war vor über zwei Monaten. Du und Mike, Ihr seid nach Pasadena gefahren, um ein paar Vorräte einzusammeln."

„Ich war im Labor so beschäftigt. Ich arbeite an einer Mutation des Roter-Staub-Virus, einer, die nicht die gleichen Nebenwirkungen hat. Wir können uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass die Waffenruhe von Dauer ist, während Diana da draußen ist. Wie auch immer, Mike hat eine neue Reisebegleiterin."

Maggie schürzte die Lippen, als der wahre Grund zum Vorschein kam.

„Also die Romanze zwischen Dir und Mike ist vorbei, das ist mal sicher. Er war nicht der richtige für Dich. Wenn die Besucher nicht zurückgekehrt wären, dann wärt Ihr schon vor langer Zeit getrennte Wege gegangen."

„Wieso war er nicht der richtige?"

Maggie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie die Bitterkeit in Julies Stimme hörte, und dachte sehr sorgfältig nach, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ihr seid zu verschieden. Er ist ein Idealist und Du bist Wissenschaftlerin. Ganz tief in sich hat er immer noch die Vorstellung, dass eine Frau ins Heim gehört. Er möchte die Brötchen verdienen und jeden Abend nach Hause kommen, wo sein Essen auf ihn wartet und wo Du seine Babys in den Armen wiegst. Du könntest so nicht leben."

„Du tust es doch auch!"

Maggie seufzte. Sie hatte zwei Monate nach der ersten Niederlage der Besucher aufgehört. Maggie Blodgett zu sein, und war Maggie Faber geworden. Im Inneren war sie ein altmodisches Mädchen, das ein Zuhause wollte und eine eigene Familie. Ihre einzige Sorge war, ob sich Chris ohne das gefährliche Leben, das er gelebt hatte, langweilte, aber sie waren glücklich gewesen. Chris hatte die CIA verlassen, und sie waren aus L. A. weggezogen.

Als die Besucher zurückkehrten, lebten sie oberhalb der Grenze des Roten Staubes in einer kleine bäuerlichen Gemeinde. Da ein Baby unterwegs war, konnte sich Maggie dem Widerstand von L. A. nicht wieder anschließen, aber ihr war klar, dass Chris mit dem Aufenthalt in relativer Sicherheit nicht glücklich war, während Ham Tyler und andere Freunde um die Freiheit der Welt kämpften. Sie begriff, dass es ihre Aufgabe war, für Nahrung, Kleidung, Wärme und Schutz für die Tausende Flüchtlinge zu sorgen, die aus den Dörfern und Städten in den Ebenen kamen, aber sie hatte ihre kleine Tochter bei Freunden zurückgelassen, als sie die Neuigkeiten über Elizabeth und den Denker der Besucher hörte.

„Ich bin nicht Du, Julie. Bis die Besucher kamen, war mein einziges Lebensziel, Spaß zu haben, einen netten Mann zu finden und es mir behaglich zu machen. Ein paar Babys, ein Teilzeitjob, um ein wenig unabhängig zu sein..." Maggie zuckte die Achseln. „Kannst Du Dir ernsthaft vorstellen, in Teilzeit als Laborgehilfin zu arbeiten? Und Deine größte Herausforderung wäre, ob Du abends Frikadellen oder Hühnchen kochst?"

„Nein. Aber ich möchte trotzdem den netten Mann und die Babys."

„Mit Tyler könntest Du das alles haben."

Maggie lächelte in die erschreckten blauen Augen.

***

Nachdem Maggie gegangen war und die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte sich Julie zurück und dachte über ihre Worte nach. In den ersten Tagen nach der Begegnung mit Steven Maitland hatte sie davon geträumt, mit ihm ein neues Leben anzufangen, aber Maggie hatte Recht. Die Umstände, die sie auseinander getrieben hatten, hatten sich nicht geändert. Steven hatte von ihr verlangt, dass sie ihre Karriere aufgab und eine musterhafte Hausfrau wurde, und seine Ansichten hatten sich nicht geändert. Und was war mit Donovan? Julie erkannte die Wahrheit. Steven Maitland und Michael Donovan waren aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt, soweit es altmodische Werte betraf. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass keiner von beiden ihre Arbeit ablehnen würde, so lange der Krieg andauerte, aber wenn er vorbei war, was dann?

Ihre Gedanken gingen zurück in das Jahr des Friedens. Sie und Mike hatten ständig wegen der Zeit gestritten, die sie bei Science Frontiers verbrachte. Er konnte ihren Wissensdurst nicht verstehen, er bestand darauf, dass sie in erster Linie an ihn dachte, doch niemals gestand er ihr die gleichen Prioritäten in seinem eigenen Leben zu.

Julie begriff Maggies rätselhafte Bemerkung über Ham Tyler nicht. Sie hatte nie den modernen, verständnisvollen Familientyp in ihm gesehen, aber sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er etwas charismatisches an sich hatte; eine raue, dunkle Kraft, die ein Schaudern über ihr Rückgrat laufen ließ. Sie versuchte, sich sein Gesicht vorzustellen. In einiger Hinsicht schien er uralt zu sein, als zöge ihn das ganze Gewicht der Welt hinunter, doch wenn er lächelte, wichen die Jahre aus seinen Zügen.

Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass er viel älter sei als Donovan, aber jetzt war sie sich nicht so sicher. Er hatte kein leichtes Leben gehabt, während er sich den größten Teil davon in der einen oder anderen kriegerischen Zone aufgehalten hatte; Mike hatte angedeutet dass er Tyler aus seiner Zeit als Kriegsberichterstatter kannte. Sie hatten einander in Vietnam kennen gelernt, und ihre Wege hatten sich in Laos, Angola und Kolumbien gekreuzt, um nur ein paar zu nennen.

Das einzige, was sie nie verstanden hatte, war, wieso er nach der ersten Invasion bei der CIA aufgehört hatte und in L.A. geblieben war. Vielleicht war er schließlich doch das Kämpfen leid. Ihre Gedanken wandten sich der legendären Bindung zwischen Tyler und Faber zu und zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, ob Chris Faber aus dem Dienst bei der CIA ausgeschieden wäre, hätte Tyler nicht zuerst aufgehört.

Während des Friedensjahrs hatte sie Tyler mehrere Male gesehen, normalerweise arbeitete er als Sicherheitsberater bei verschiedenen Konferenzen. Immer begrüßte er sie warm. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, in seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen, selbst während jener ersten Tage nach ihrer Rettung vor Diana, als niemand, sie selbst eingeschlossen, sicher sein konnte, ob sie konvertiert worden war oder nicht. Zu wissen, dass er jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtete, gab ihr die tröstende Beruhigung, dass sie nicht unbewusst die Menschen verriet, die ihr so viel bedeuteten. Er hätte sie vorher getötet.

Sie wünschte sich, dass er noch bei ihnen war, aber in Donovans Nähe zu sein, nachdem er beinahe konvertiert worden war, musste eine ständige Anstrengung sein. Julie gefror, als ein Flackern der Ablehnung sie durchlief, eine Ablehnung, die gegen Michael Donovan gerichtet war.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür hinderte sie daran, diesem Gedankengang bis zum Ende zu folgen.

***

Ein weiterer Tag verging ohne Nachricht von Elizabeth oder dem Denker der Besucher. Julie versuchte, Mike ihre Befürchtungen zu erklären, aber er war sich ganz sicher, dass es dieses Mal vorbei war. Früher am Tag hatte er sie praktisch beschuldigt, absichtlich Angst zu erzeugen, damit sie ihre kostbare Position als Leiterin des Widerstandes von L. A. behalten konnte. Er hatte sich sofort entschuldigt, aber der Schaden war angerichtet. Andere, die verzweifelt an diesen Frieden glauben wollten, betrachteten ihre Worte jetzt mit Misstrauen. Sie seufzte und schob sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass wir nicht unvorbereitet erwischt werden, wenn der Waffenstillstand endet. Wenn Tyler hier wäre..."

Donovan lief durch den Raum wie ein Panther im Käfig. Er blieb stehen und warf Kim Slater einen Blick zu, den Julie als Frustration interpretierte, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Also er ist nicht hier, eigentlich weiß niemand, wo er ist. Schau, wenn es so wichtig ist, Tyler zu finden, dann schicke ich eine Nachricht an Josh Evans. Es gab Gerede, dass sie sich der Gruppe in Louisiana anschließen wollten, aber niemand weiß, ob das wahr ist oder nicht. Vielleicht bekommen wir in ein paar Tagen eine Antwort."

Donovan streckte den Arm aus und nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Du Dir solche Sorgen machst, Julie. Diana wird es nicht wagen, den Waffenstillstand zu brechen. Sie ist vielleicht machthungrig, aber sie ist nicht dumm. Also, warum ruhst Du Dich nicht aus."

Julie nickte widerwillig. Sie hatte kein Vertrauen in Diana, aber sie wusste, dass ihre Paranoia Mike langsam auf die Nerven ging. Fieberhaft wünschte sie sich, dass Tyler bei ihnen war. Seine extremen Ansichten, die denen von Mike immer entgegenstanden, ließen sie wie die Stimme der Vernunft klingen, aber sie hatte sich oft gefragt, ob Tyler wirklich meinte, was er sagte. Er war ein professioneller Agent, und Manipulationen waren sicher ein Teil seines mentalen Werkzeugkastens.

Sie versuchte sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass dies der einzige Grund war, weshalb sie ihn sich so verzweifelt herbei wünschte, aber während sie halbherzig der weiteren Debatte folgte, trat erneut Maggies rätselhafte Bemerkung an die Oberfläche. Sie deutete an, dass ihr Tyler in einer Weise zur Verfügung stand, die sie nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Julie runzelte die Stirn und sog ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Sie hatte sich immer für scharfsinnig gehalten, aber ihr fiel keine einzige Gelegenheit ein, wo sein Verhalten für anders als freundschaftlich gehalten werden konnte. Dieser Mann war so verschlossen, so rätselhaft, dass es oft schwer war, überhaupt herauszufinden, was er bei bestimmten Gelegenheiten für jemanden empfand. Nur die negativen Emotionen, Wut, Sarkasmus, ‚sadistisches' Vergnügen, waren immer wirklich sichtbar. Den Rest verbarg er, außer bei den vereinzelten Gelegenheiten, wenn die empfindsame Seite seiner Natur durch einen Spalt in seiner Rüstung brach.

Die Tür sprang plötzlich auf und riss sie aus ihrer nachdenklichen Stimmung.

„Julie! Dianas Truppen haben einen neuen Angriff auf L. A. begonnen."

***

Seit seiner Entscheidung, die Freiheitskämpfer von Missouri zu verlassen, waren drei Tage vergangen. Tyler beugte sich vor und schaltete das Autoradio ein, er drehte an der Skala, bis er die Erkennungsmelodie des Senders des Freedom Networks erkannte. Howard K. Smith würde bald die neuesten Informationen über den Krieg verbreiten, also lehnte sich Ham zurück und wartete. Von verschiedenen Widerstandgruppen aus den Vereinigten Staaten kamen Meldungen, aber Tyler hörte erst genauer zu, als der Bericht aus L.A. aus dem Radio kam. Er lächelte, als er von den neuesten Eskapaden hörte, aber sein Lächeln verging, als Smith den Mangel an Neuigkeiten über Elizabeth und den Denker der Besucher erwähnte.

Im vergangenen Jahr hatte es Elizabeth es irgendwie geschafft, einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen einzunehmen, bis sie ihm mehr als Tochter erschien als ein halb menschliches, halb eidechsenhaftes Wesen mit besonderen Kräften. Vor sechs Tagen hatte sie die Erde mit dem Anführer der Sirianer verlassen, doch von keinem hatte man seither etwas gehört. Die Tatsache, dass Diana über den Mangel an Informationen nicht überrascht zu sein schien, war ein schlechtes Vorzeichen für sie alle, und am Ende des vierten Tages hatte sich der sogenannte Frieden in Nichts aufgelöst.

„Diana hat wieder einen ihrer dreckigen Tricks vor. Ich würde es der schuppigen Hexe durchaus zutrauen, dass sie einen kleinen Unfall für ihren ‚erlauchten' Denker arrangiert hat."

Faber wandte sich kurz seinem Begleiter zu, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straße. Er hatte den gleichen Verdacht, denn er erkannte die Anzeichen durch viele Jahre der Geheimoperationen in despotischen Ländern. Umstürze, Anschläge, das seltsame Verschwinden von Menschen und Machtspiele waren alle ein Teil des Spiels, und Faber hatte so oft dabei zugesehen, dass er fast alle Züge kannte. Obwohl Diana eine brillante Wissenschaftlerin war, war sie nicht subtil genug, ihre Taktik zu verhüllen.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir dieses Spiel beenden."

Der nächste Teil der Übertrag zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Liste der Widmungen war ein wichtiges Bindeglied, also hörten sie aufmerksam zu.

***

Faber grinste. Die Missouri-Gruppe hatte den Nachricht wie angewiesen weitergegeben. Donovan würde wissen, dass er und Tyler, der ‚Fixer', auf dem Weg zu ihnen waren.

Tyler seufzte schwer.

„Besuchen wir den Highlander."

***

Mike Donovan und Julie Parrish kauerten gemeinsam im Hauptraum des neuen Hauptquartiers des Widerstandes von L. A, und lauschten dem Freedom Network. Die anderen der Gruppe hatten sich um den kleinen Tisch versammelt und hofften auf ein Wunder, aber sie erwarteten kaum mehr als eine Fortsetzung des beschwerlichen Lebens, das sie seit dem ersten Eintreffen der Besucher geführt hatten. Sie hatten das Hotel nur Stunden nach dem ersten Angriff verlassen, sie wollten nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Das neue Hauptquartier war einmal eine Privatschule für Reiche gewesen, in die sie ihren verwöhnten Nachkömmlinge schickten, doch ihre Klassenräume waren seit dem Beginn der zweiten Invasion leer geblieben.

Julie runzelte konzentriert die Stirn, als die Liste mit den Widmungen begann.

„Der verrückte Hutmacher...? Das ist die Gruppe in Alabama. Zu weit entfernt für uns."

Mike nickte und konzentrierte sich auf die nächste Ansage.

„Der Highlander ist nicht weit die Straße rauf in der Nähe von Mojave. Was für ein Spielzeug hat er sich da wohl zugelegt?"

Beim diesem Thema trat ein breites Grinsen auf die Gesichter mehrer der Anwesenden. Mike wandte sich Julie zu und schenkte ihr ein ganz besonderes Lächeln.

„Das ist die beste Nachricht, die ich seit langem gehört habe."

Maggie packte Julies Arm: „Ich werde es auf der Straße verbreiten, damit er weiß, wo er uns finden kann." Nach zwei Schritten drehte sie sich zu Julie um. „Glaubst Du, Chris ist bei ihm?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

Julie lächelte, als ein warmes Gefühl sie überschwemmte, ein Gefühl, dass sich in Maggies hellblauen Augen spiegelte.

***

Tyler fuhr den Wagen an den Straßenrand und stieg aus. Er streckte sich, um die Verspannungen der langen Fahrt zu lindern, dann ging er um den rostigen Plymouth herum zur Vorderseite. Faber gesellte sich zu ihm, als er sich an die breite Motorhaube lehnte. Seite an Seite blieben sie mehrere Minuten stehen und blickten in die Ferne, beide waren in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Die öde Landschaft schien kein Leben zu tragen, und Tyler stellte sich vor, dass dieser Anblick überall auf der Welt zu sehen war. Er hatte Berichte aus einigen Ländern der Dritten Welt gehört. Wegen des Mangels an wirksamen Waffen war bereits ein großer Prozentsatz der Bevölkerung dieser Länder eingesammelt worden. Viele von ihnen hatten bereits am Rand einer Hungersnot gestanden, sodass sie nicht die geringste Chance gegen die bessere Technologie der Besucher gehabt hatten, aber er musste sich fragen, wann auch das Ende der westlichen Zivilisationen kam. Und wenn diese Welt erst ausgeplündert war, würden die Besucher zur nächsten weiterziehen.

Tyler fühlte sein Herz schwer werden, als ihm kitzelnd heiße Tränen in die Augen traten. Er wusste, es war nur eine Mischung aus Erschöpfung und Frustration und riss sich heftig zusammen, bevor er zu tief in seinen depressiven Gedanken versank. Wut war eins seiner beliebtesten Werkzeuge dagegen, sie reinigte seine Gedanken von allem sentimentalen Müll. Er ließ sich von seiner Wut über die gegenwärtigen Zustände überfluten, aber ein Gedanke blieb zurück. Irgendwo im Universum musste es eine Rasse von Wesen geben, die noch weiter fortgeschritten waren als die Leguane – und genauso brutal. Tyler lächelte raubtierhaft, als er sich wünschte, dass all das Leid der Erde über die eigene Heimatwelt der Besucher kam.

Der Wagen hob sich an, als Faber sich aufrichtete, er brachte Tyler aus seinen Racheträumen zurück. Es war Zeit, weiterzufahren.

Normalerweise hätten sie es nicht riskiert, während des Tageslichts zu fahren, aber dieser Teil des Landes war nach der ersten Invasion nicht wiederbesiedelt worden. So weit hatte sich das Risiko bezahlt gemacht, doch je näher sie Los Angeles kamen, desto aufmerksamer wurden sie. Sie hatten es bereits einmal nur durch schieres Glück geschafft, einer Skyfighter-Patrouille auszuweichen, aber es war nicht zu sagen, wie lange ihr Glück andauern würde.

„Du fährst bis Mojave."

Faber nickte. Tyler hatte während der letzten sechs Stunden gefahren und brauchte eine kleine Erholung, bis sie ihren Bestimmungsort erreichten. Da Mojave nur sechzig Meilen entfernt war, würden sie in weniger als zwei Stunden da sein, wenn alles gut ging, und damit würde Tyler die Pause erhalten, die er brauchte.

Chris ging langsam um den Wagen herum zur Fahrerseite, glitt hinter das Lenkrad und startete den Wagen, nachdem er den Sitz richtig eingestellt hatte. Er wartete geduldig, bis Tyler es sich bequem gemacht hatte, dann fuhren sie mit ziemlich hoher Geschwindigkeit los.

***

Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als die Außenbereiche von Mojave erreichten. Ham hatte den Highlander schon einmal aufgesucht, also kannte er sich ein wenig aus.

„Da links gibt es einen alten Weg. Fahr etwa 200 Yards weiter und fahr an die Seite. Wir lassen den Wagen stehen und gehen des Rest zu Fuß."

Chris folgte seinen Anweisungen und parkte den Wagen hinter einem großen Felsbrocken, so dass er von der Straße aus nicht zu sehen war. Sie brauchten ein paar Minuten, um die Reifenspuren zu verbergen, dann gingen sie los, Faber ein wenig hinter und links von der dunkel gekleideten Gestalt. Sie bewegten sich so geräuschlos, wie es das Terrain zuließ und blieben stehen, als sie das Farmhaus erblickten, das von einem kleinen Wäldchen aus Orangenbäumen teilweise verdeckt wurde. Es hatte schon Fallen gegeben, bei denen das Freedom Network als Einladung verwendet wurde.

Tyler grinste humorlos, als er eine Bewegung voraus erkannte. Es war immer noch hell genug, um das blutrot einer Besucher-Uniform auszumachen. Er ließ sein Messer aus der Scheide gleiten, die dunkle metallische Klinge spiegelte sich kaum im schwindenden Licht, und winkte Faber, den Besucher von links zu umgehen.

Der vom Pech verfolgte Besucher hatte kaum Zeit, Überraschung zu empfinden, als sich von hinten eine Hand schlangengleich näherte, um seinen Aufschrei zu ersticken, und der plötzliche Schmerz an seiner Kehle brachte ihn für immer zum Schweigen. Tyler fühlte, wie der Körper gegen ihn sackte und zog den toten Leguan außer Sicht. Er gab Faber ein ‚OK' Zeichen und bewegte sich lautlos vorwärts, seine Ohren und Augen achteten auf das leiseste Geräusch und die geringste Bewegung. Sie erreichten die Seite des alten Farmhauses ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten. Tyler winkte Faber, zurückzubleiben, dann kroch er vorwärts, er duckte sich tief, um nicht durch das Fenster eines dunklen Zimmers gesehen zu werden, bis er den Rand eines großen Panoramafensters erreichte. Licht ergoss sich daraus und beleuchtete den Boden davor, aber Tyler blieb in den dunklen Schatten und nutzte einen passend stehenden Busch als zusätzliche Deckung. Vorsichtig schob er seine Kopf vor, bis er durch das Fenster in den Wohnraum dahinter sehen konnte.

Sean McIntyre, der Highlander, saß auf dem Sofa, den Kopf niedergeschlagen gesenkt, während die große Gestalt einer hellhaarigen, blauäugigen Kreatur in der Kleidung und mit den Rangabzeichen eines Besucher-Lieutenants vor ihm auf und ab ging. Der Leguan beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, streckte den Arm aus, packte den kleineren Mann vorne an seinem karierten Hemd und zerrte ihn auf die Beine.

„Vergiss nicht, Mensch, ein Trick und ich lasse mir Dein Balg als Dinner servieren."

McIntyre blickte in die weiten, ängstlichen Augen seiner kleinen Tochter, ihr winziger Körper war beinahe verborgen zwischen den großen, stämmigen Besuchern in roter und schwarzer Panzerung.

Der Mann wurde grob auf das Sofa zurück gestoßen, und der Leguan wandte sich dem kleinen Kind zu. Er ließ seine gespaltene Zunge hervorzucken, sie liebkoste seine Lippen in hungriger Erwartung, während er das sich windende Kind betrachtete. Er würde sein Dinner bekommen, egal wie die Sache ausging. Das verängstigte Kind schrak entsetzt vor ihm zurück.

Tyler fühlte, wie ihm die Brust vor Wut eng wurde, und er schwor sich stumm, diesen Leguan umzubringen. Er schlüpfte vom Wohnzimmerfenster weg und ging zu der Stelle zurück, wo Faber auf ihn wartete. Chris wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er den harten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes sah.

„Die Leguane halten McIntyre und seine Tochter gefangen."

„Und?"

„Und ihr Anführer sieht das Kind als seinen Nachtisch an."

Faber runzelte die Stirn. Beide hatten eine schwache Stelle, soweit es Kinder betraf, auch wenn sie es leugnen würden, wenn man sie damit konfrontierte. Er sah sich auf dem ruhigen Gelände um und versuchte, die hölzernen Balken zu erkennen, die den Rand des Pferchs markierten, aber die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, und sie waren in beinahe völlige Dunkelheit gehüllt. Sie konnten unmöglich erkennen, wie viele Leguane sich in der Umgebung verbargen, aber Faber war bereit, darauf zu wetten, dass es mehr als nur den einen gab, den sie bereits zum Schweigen gebracht hatten.

Das Geräusch eines Wagens, der sich stetig in ihre Richtung bewegte, ließ sie die Köpfe heben. Jemand würde genau in die Falle hinein fahren. Tyler stieß einen Fluch aus, der die Elternschaft des Fahrer in Zweifel zog, und stellte seine Pläne um. Er lächelte, als ihm der naheliegendste Gedanke kam. Während die Aufmerksamkeit der Besucher auf den Wagen gerichtet war, würden er und Faber das Gebäude betreten, die Wachen ausschalten und die Geiseln befreien. Die meisten Besucher würden draußen sein, und es würde leicht sein, durch ihre Reihen zu dringen, den Wagen zu besteigen und von hier zu verschwinden. Er gab seinen Plan an Faber weiter. Faber brauchte ihm nicht zu sagen, wie die Chancen standen, die Sache reibungslos durchzuziehen.

„Ich nehme die Rückseite. Gib mir zwei."

Tyler nickte und wartete, bis die zwei Minuten um waren, bevor er sich bewegte. In der Zwischenzeit war die Falle über dem ahnungslosen Insassen des Wagens zugeschnappt. Tyler beobachtete, wie der große Besucher in der schwarzen Panzerung zur Vordertür heraus auf seinen neuen Gefangenen zutrat, dann nutzte er die Gelegenheit und kletterte durch das Fenster in den dunklen Raum neben dem Wohnzimmer. Vorsichtig zog er die Tür einen Spalt auf. Er konnte Faber sehen, der im Schatten gegenüber wartete und machte ein Geräusch, das gerade laut genug war, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Besucher-Wachen auf sich zu ziehen, die im Wohnzimmer zurückgeblieben waren. Nur einer verließ den Raum, seine Bewegungen verrieten Vorsicht. Ein Blitz aus Stahl war alles, was er sah, bevor sich die Dunkelheit für immer um ihn schloss.

Chris zog das Messer zurück und senkte den Besucher auf den Boden. Er wischte das blassgrüne Blut an der Uniform des Leguans ab und zeigte Ham an, dass er den breiten Korridor entlanggehen konnte. Tyler winkte dem kleinen Mädchen, still zu sein, als sie ihn sah, wie er sich in den Raum schlich. Augenblicke später war der übriggebliebene Besucher tot und sie lag in die Arme ihres Vaters gekuschelt.

Tyler zog McIntyre auf die Füße und nickte anerkennend, als der Mann stumm blieb. Er flüsterte den Rest des Plans leise in ein Ohr. Der Mann nickte, presste seine Tochter an sich und beruhigte sie sanft.

„Alles ist bald wieder in Ordnung, aber Du musst ganz leise sein, solange ich es Dir sage."

Das kleine Mädchen begrub seinen Kopf am Hals des Vaters.

Die kleine Gruppe ging zur Vordertür und blieb dort stehen. Tyler sah schockiert auf, als eine bekannte Stimme zu ihm drang – Donovan. Er warf Faber einen Blick zu und sah Erkennen auf seinem Gesicht. Die Chancen hatten sich plötzlich zu ihrem Vorteil verbessert.

Tyler zählte für McIntyre bis drei, dann rannten sie aus dem Farmhaus, die Maschinenpistole sprang in seine Hand und er pumpte mit Teflon umhüllte Kugeln in den Kreis der gepanzerten Leguane. Neben sich hörte er das Geräusch der von Faber bevorzugten Waffe. Eine Laserwaffe in der Hand eines Freundes fügte ihr deutlich erkennbares Geräusch dem Chor hinzu, als Donovan den nächststehenden Leguan umwarf und ihn seiner Waffe entledigte. McIntyre packte seine Tochter auf die Ladefläche des Pick-Ups und warf sich hinterher, während Donovan auf den Fahrersitz abtauchte, er gab Tyler und Faber Deckung, die eilig hinten aufsprangen, dann fuhr er mit hoher Geschwindigkeit los, bevor die Besucher Zeit hatten, ihre Streitkräfte zu sammeln. Ham versuchte, auf den hochgewachsenen Anführer der Besucher zu zielen, aber Donovans unberechenbare Fahrweise ließ ihn das Ziel leicht verfehlen. Als sie um eine Kurve in der Fahrspur rutschten, glaubte er zu sehen, wie der Leguan seinen Arm umklammerte.

***

Sie hielten erst an, als sie Meilen entfernt waren. Donovan fuhr von der Straße herunter, sprang aus dem Führerhaus und lehnte sich an die Seite des Wagens. Im blassen Mondlicht konnte er Tylers unverwechselbare Züge erkennen.

„Schön, Dich wiederzusehen, Tyler. Ich habe gehört, dass Du uns einen Besuch abstatten würdest."

„Ja, gerade rechtzeitig, um Dir den Arsch zu retten. Siehst Du nie nach, bevor Du irgendwo reingehst?"

Donovans verdrießliches Gesicht war kaum sichtbar, aber er ließ nicht zu, dass Tyler das Thema weiter ausdehnte.

„Es geht allen gut. Nur falls es Dich interessiert."

Tyler schürzte verärgert die Lippen. Donovan brachte es immer wieder fertig, dass er sich vorkam wie eine teilnahmslose Maschine. Von dem Moment an, als er Donovans Stimme erkannt hatte, hatte er nach Julie fragen wollen, aber er hatte Angst, dass dieser einfühlsame Mann seine wahren Gefühle für sie identifizieren konnte. Stattdessen ging er zu einem sicheren Thema über.

„Wie geht es Willie?"

„Gut. Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Er dachte, der Krieg wäre endlich vorbei, und außerdem vermisst er Elizabeth."

Tyler nickte verständnisvoll.

„"Also, ich weiß nicht, was mit Euch beiden ist, aber hier hinten wird es kalt. Ich schlage vor, dass wir die Begrüßungsansprachen zurückstellen, bis wir L.A. erreicht haben."

Tyler grinste seinen Kollegen an, seine perfekten weißen Zähne glitzerten im Mondlicht, dann sah er wieder Donovan an und bemerkte, dass ein ähnliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes haftete.

„Schön, Dich wiederzusehen, Chris."

„Ist vorne Platz für McIntyre und seine Tochter?"

Klar."

Donovan kletterte wieder in die Kabine des Pick-Ups und wartete, bis Vater und Tochter auf dem Beifahrersitz saßen. Er dachte daran, Chris zu sagen, dass Maggie in L. A. war, beschloss aber, daraus eine Überraschung zu machen.

Ein paar Stunden später erreichten sie die Außenbereiche von L. A.

***

Donovan warnte sie, gut auf Besucher zu achten, während sie sich einen Weg durch die von Laser verbrannten Straßen bahnten. Trümmer erschwerten die Fahrt, und mehrere Male musste Donovan umkehren, wenn sich eine Straße als unpassierbar erwies. Er sprach leise mit dem Schotten, der neben ihm saß.

Donovan bog in eine weitere Nebenstraße ein und stieg auf die Bremse, als der starke Strahl eines Besucher-Suchscheinwerfers den Wagen direkt erwischte. Er zwang den Pick-Up in den Rückwartsgang, die Räder drehten durch, als sie nach Haftung suchten. Das Patrouillenfahrzeug raste auf sie zu, seine Laserkanone riss den Boden vor dem schnell rückwärts fahrenden Wagen auf. Donovan erreichte die Kreuzung, wirbelte den Pick-Up herum und rammte den Gang hinein, sie schossen die Straße entlang, der Jeep der Besucher folgte dichtauf.

Faber und Tyler klammerten sich fest, als der Wagen Schlangenlinien fuhr, um den Laserstrahlen auszuweichen. Keiner versuchte, das Feuer zu erwidern, denn sie brauchten beide Hände, damit sie nicht von der Ladefläche des Pick-Ups geschleudert wurden. Der Wagen wurde plötzlich langsamer und knallte sie gegen die Rückseite der Fahrerkabine, dann machte er einen plötzlichen Schlenker nach links in eine weitere Seitenstraße und beschleunigte.

„Verdammt!"

Tyler hörte den Kraftausdruck ihres Fahrers und warf einen Blick voraus, als der Wagen kreisend zum Stehen kam. Die Straße war von Schutt blockiert, und zurück konnten sie auch nicht, da ihnen das Patrouillenfahrzeug der Besucher dichtauf folgte.

Tyler und Faber sprangen von der Ladefläche des Pick-Ups und folgten Donovan und McIntyre, die eilig hinter den Trümmerhaufen Deckung suchten. Ein Blitz explodierte in McIntyres Rücken und er stürzte, seine Tochter fiel ihm aus den Armen. Tyler wurde kaum langsamer als er sich bückte und das schreiende Kind in seine Arme nahm, McIntyre blieb mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegend hinter ihnen zurück. Er sprang über den Haufen auf die geschützte Seite, riss die Ingram aus dem Halfter an seiner Seite und begann auf die exponierten Besucher zu feuern. Zwei stürzten gleich, die anderen zogen sich zurück. Tyler warf seinem Kollegen einen Blick zu er bemerkte sofort die Art, wie Faber seinen Arm hielt.

„Getroffen?"

Faber nickte und biss sich auf die Lippe, um einen Schmerzensschrei zu vermeiden, als Tyler schnell die Wunde untersuchte. Die Laserverbrennung auf seinem linken Bizeps war scheußlich rot.

„Wir müssen hier schnell raus, bevor sie uns umzingeln."

Tyler nickte zustimmend und hob das schluchzende Kind an. Donovan blickte von dem Mädchen zu Tyler.

„Was ist mit McIntyre?"

„Er ist tot."

Plötzlich hielt Tyler Donovan das Kind hin: „Nimm das Kind und Faber und verschwinde von hier. Ich decke Euch."

„Unser Hauptquartier..."

„Nein! Ich werde Euch finden. Geht jetzt."

Donovan nickte frustriert, stimmte aber Tylers Entscheidung zu, den gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsort des Widerstandes von L.A. nicht wissen zu wollen. Wenn er gefangen genommen wurde, konnte er sie nicht verraten.

Tyler klopfte Faber auf den gesunden Arm, dann wandte er sich wieder um, während die anderen in Sicherheit eilten. Er eröffnete das Feuer auf die Besucher, die sich auf seine Position zuschoben, nach und nach bewegte er sich rückwärts in die Richtung, die Donovan eingeschlagen hatte. Am Mauerwerk um ihn herum explodierten Laserstrahlen, während er sich von einer Deckung in die andere zurückzog. Er beobachtete leidenschaftslos, wie ein Besucher im Kugelhagel zurückgeschleudert wurde, und setzte seinen Rückzug fort. Die Ingram klickte leer. Tyler ließ schnell das leere Magazin fallen und legte ein anderes ein. Er schaltete einen weiteren unvorsichtigen Besucher aus und zielte gerade für eine Sekunde, als ihm die Waffe aus der Hand geschossen wurde, die Gewalt des Schusses stieß ihn zu Boden, doch als er sich erholt hatte, war es zu spät.

Ein Paar schwarzer Stiefel trat in sein Gesichtsfeld. Tyler sah auf, bis er die ‚menschlichen' Gesichtszüge sehen konnte. Seine Lippen formten eine schmale Linie, als er den Besucher in der schwarzen Panzerung von McIntyres Ranch erkannte.

***

Faber grinste, als sich ein vertrauter Körper in seine Arme warf, und umarmte seine Frau, so gut er konnte. Maggie hielt ihn fest, zog sich aber zurück, als sie spürte wie er sich vor Schmerz im verletzten Arm anspannte. In der Zwischenzeit gab Donovan das Kind an Willie weiter, aber er drehte sich um, als Julie in den Raum stürmte.

„Was ist passiert? Chris?"

Chris Faber im Raum vorzufinden überraschte sie. Sie blickte von Faber zu Donovan, und dann sah sie sich im Zimmer um, sie suchte nach der einen Person, nach deren Anblick sie sich gesehnt hatte.

„Wo ist Tyler?"

Fabers sanfte Stimme füllte das Schweigen aus.

„Er blieb zurück, um unseren Rückzug zu decken."

Julie stand einen Moment in schockiertem Schweigen da. Als Tyler vor all diesen Monaten aus ihrem Leben gegangen war, hatte sie gezweifelt, ob sie ihn je wiedersehen würde, und das schmerzliche Gefühl des Verlustes hatte sie verwirrt. Ihre letzte Erinnerung waren seine Arme, die sich fest um sie legten, nachdem sie ihn umarmt hatte. Er hatte sie sanft auf die Schläfe geküsst, sich aber zurückgezogen, bevor sie reagieren konnte. Jetzt überkam sie eine schreckliche Taubheit, als sie die volle Erkenntnis dessen traf, was sie vielleicht verloren hatte, denn in den letzten Tagen hatte sie endlich begriffen, wie viel er ihr bedeutete. Seither waren ihre Gedanken in ständigem Aufruhr gewesen, während ihre Gefühle ständig hin und her schwankten, zwischen der intensiven Angst davor, zurückgewiesen zu werden, und dem extremen Glücksgefühl, wenn sich ihre Träume erfüllten. Wie sie sich danach sehnte, wieder seine starken Arme um sich zu fühlen, sich in der Sicherheit seiner Gegenwart zu sonnen.

Sie schob die Qual beiseite, ihr Gesicht härtete sich entschlossen.

„Ich gehe zu ihm zurück."

Donovan blickte auf, er hatte sich Munition in seine Taschen gestopft und sah jetzt erstaunt, wie sie zur Tür ging. Niemand versuchte, sie aufzuhalten.

„Nein, Julie. Chris braucht medizinische Versorgung."

Julie blieb auf halbem Weg stehen und blickte zurück. Sie schätzte den verwundeten Ex-CIA-Agenten ab und entschied, dass er zwar Schmerzen hatte, sich aber nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand.

„Willie und Maggie können sich um Chris kümmern. Ham könnte mich brauchen."

Donovan zog eine Grimasse. Er hatte diesen Tonfall schon gehört und wusste, dass nichts sie aufhalten konnte und dass jeder Versuch ihn nur aufhalten machen würde. Er sah zu, wie Julie ihren Erste-Hilfe-Koffer und eine Waffe vom Tisch bei der Tür nahm, dann folgte er ihr aus dem Zimmer.

***

Als sie den Ort erreichten, an dem Donovan Tyler zurückgelassen hatte, fanden sie nichts. Nur die verräterischen Anzeichen von Laserverbrennungen am Mauerwerk erzählten von der kleinen Schlacht, die erst so kürzlich in der von Schutt gefüllten Straße stattgefunden hatte. Ein Gegenstand zog Donovans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und er bückte sich und hob den verdrehten Metallgegenstand auf, der kaum noch als Maschinenpistole zu erkennen war. Er drehte die Waffe in seinen Händen und untersuchte die versengte Oberfläche, aber er fand kein Anzeichen menschlichen Blutes daran. Julie nahm ihm die Waffe aus den Händen.

Das Geräusch kleiner Steine, die unter Füßen zermahlen wurden, ließ Donovan herumfahren, die Laserwaffe schussbereit erhoben, die Muskeln zum Abdrücken gespannt. Die erschreckten nussbraunen Augen erschienen riesig in dem blassen, sommersprossigen Gesicht des Teenagers, aber der Junge entspannte sich genauso schnell wieder.

„Die Leguane haben ihn."

„Tot?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

***

Die Besucher gingen bei Tyler kein Risiko ein. Die ihn fesselnden Fasern schnitten dicht über seinen Ellbogen in seine Haut, ihre Position zwang seine Schultern so weit zurück, dass sich seine Schulterblätter beinahe berührten. Der unnatürliche Winkel ließ seine Muskeln protestieren. Als zusätzliche Maßnahme ketteten sie seine Fußgelenke zusammen, um seine Bewegung zu behindern, und dann wurde er halb zur wartenden Fähre geführt und halb geschleppt.

Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe, ihn auf einen Sitz zu schieben. Stattdessen wurde Tyler mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Boden gezwungen. Er ließ seine Wut über seine verletzliche Position versickern, bis er ganz ruhig war. Das gab ihm die Gelegenheit, seine gegenwärtige Situation rational einzuschätzen.

Er hatte bereits entschieden, dass sie ihn zum Mutterschiff von L.A. bringen würden, denn die Besucher-Botschaft war für Diana zu unsicher. Sie war nicht töricht genug, sich einer solchen unnötigen Gefahr auszusetzen. Er versuchte, sich in eine bequemere Position zu bringen, als er das Zittern beim Abheben fühlte, aber ein Stiefel wurde fest in sein Kreuz gestemmt, die Absicht war klar.

Die Reise ging schnell, wofür Tyler dankbar war, denn der kalte Metallboden an seiner Wange steigerte sein Unbehagen noch. Als das letzte Zittern erstarb, wurde Tyler ohne viel Federlesen auf die Beine gezerrt, seine Zähne pressten sich vor Schmerz zusammen, als die Wachen ihn bei den Armen packten.

Tyler hörte auf, sich zu wehren, als er begriff, dass er sich unnötige Schmerzen bereitete. Die Wachen lockerten ihren Griff an seinen straff gebundenen Armen, als sie merkten, dass der Mensch sich entspannte, und gestatteten ihm die Würde, ohne Hilfe den langen Gang entlang zu gehen. Vor einer schlichten Tür blieben sie stehen und bedienten mit der Handfläche das Eingangsschloss. Die Tür glitt auf und enthüllte einen mittelgroßen Raum ohne jegliche Möblierung außer einem einzigen Stuhl. Im Raum befand sich der in die schwarze Panzerung gehüllte Besucher. Der Lieutnant stand graziös auf und trat auf seinen Gefangenen zu.

„Clarence Hamilton Tyler."

Der große Besucher blieb vor dem straff gefesselten Menschen stehen und hob Tylers Kinn an.

„Ich habe eine Menge über Sie gehört."

„Nichts Gutes, hoffe ich."

Der Besucher lächelte, aber seine blauen Augen blieben so kalt wie Eis. Er trat von seinem Gefangenen zurück, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Lieutenant James, Diana wünscht Sie zu sehen."

James schritt ohne einen Blick zurück aus dem Raum.

***

Diana lächelte breit, als der eindrucksvolle Mann ihr Büro betrat. James hatte sich als treuer Offizier erwiesen, und als begeisterter Liebhaber. Seine Sabotage der Fähre des Denkers hatte sie in die perfekte Position gebracht, die Kontrolle über das sirianische Imperium zu übernehmen, und um sich zu revanchieren, hatte sie ihm versprochen, ihn zu ihrem Gemahl zu nehmen. Das war ein Versprechen, das zu halten sie nicht die Absicht hatte, denn es gab weit geeignetere Männer unter den höherrangigen Familien ihrer Heimatwelt. Doch für den Moment diente er ihren Zwecken.

„Hast Du diesen Highlander gefunden?"

„Ja, aber unglücklicherweise wurde er getötet, als er zu fliehen versuchte."

Das Lächeln verschwand aus Dianas schönem Gesicht. Sie hatte diesen Menschen lebendig haben wollen, damit sie ihm umkehren konnte. Bei ihrem neuesten Plan, Michael Donovan und Juliet Parrish gefangen zu nehmen, hätte er ein ausgezeichnetes Pfand abgegeben.

James wartete geduldig, er war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass Dianas instabiles Temperament abhängig von ihrer jeweiligen Stimmung von mörderischer Wut zu völligem Desinteresse schwanken konnte. Er hatte seine eigenen Pläne für Tyler, aber wenn Diana bösartig wurde, dann würde er ihr den Menschen als Friedensangebot überreichen. Er gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln, als Diana zur Seite blickte, anscheinend hatte sie sich mit McIntyres Tod abgefunden.

Als er den Korridor entlang zum Verhörraum zurück schritt, gestattete James dem Lächeln, sich zu einem Grinsen auszuweiten. Tyler hatte eine Schuld zu zahlen, und James würde das volle Maß fordern.

***

James nahm seine Position auf dem einzigen Stuhl ein. Auf ein kleines Handzeichen des sitzenden Außerirdischen hin wurden Tylers Arme losgebunden und die Kleider von seinem Körper gezerrt, bis er nackt und allein in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Während der ganzen Zeit ließ Tyler seinen Blick nicht von dem Leguan weichen, der dort saß und zusah, und ganz besonders machte er keinen Versuch, um seine Würde zu kämpfen. Die CIA hatte ihn gelehrt, persönliche Erniedrigungen zu akzeptieren, damit sie nicht gegen ihn genutzt werden konnten, und er hatte diese Lektion gut gelernt. Obwohl seine Hände losgebunden waren, wusste Tyler, das er zu weit entfernt für einen Angriff war, also wartete er auf den richtigen Augenblick, er wusste, sein Gegner würde irgendwann einen Fehler machen.

Lieutnant James stand plötzlich auf und zog sich die schwere Tunika und die Panzerung aus, wobei die zerrissene Pseudohaut mit der offenen Wunde darunter zum Vorschein kam. Tyler notierte den Streifschuss aus seiner kürzlich abgefeuerten Kugel mit Genugtuung.

„Deutschland, zwei Monate nachdem wir zum ersten Mal gekommen waren. Ihr Name war Gudrun und sie war meine Frau."

Tyler wartete geduldig. Er war in Deutschland gewesen, als die Besucher zuerst eingetroffen waren. Er kannte keine Besucherin namens Gudrun, aber er erfuhr nur selten die Namen derer, die er tötete, und es war ihm auch egal. Wenn dieser Lieutenant James glaubte, dass Tyler seine Frau verletzt oder getötet hatte, wer war er, das zu bestreiten?

Die blassblauen Augen wurden kälter, als James erkannte, dass dieser Mann nicht die Absicht hatte, sich zu verteidigen.

„Sie wissen nicht einmal, von wem ich rede."

„Ein Leguan sieht aus wie der andere..."

Der brutale Schlag mit dem Handrücken traf Tyler an der rechten Gesichtsseite und stieß ihn zu Boden. Er sah auf, aber der Besucher hatte sich auf sichere Distanz zurückgezogen. Tyler konnte einem kleinen Andrang der Bewunderung für den beeindruckenden Besucher nicht widerstehen, aber sie wurde überschattet von der Sorge, die er wegen der Geschwindigkeit des Angriffs empfand. Die Größe und das Verhalten seines Angreifers hatten ihn irrtümlich glauben lassen, dass James mehr der Boxer-Typ war als ein schnellfüßiger Kampfsportexperte. Er tastete vorsichtig sein Gesicht ab und wusste, dass er am Ende des Tages einen massiven Bluterguss vorzeigen konnte, aber der Wangenknochen war noch intakt. Mit einigem Widerwillen, er wusste, ihm fehlten die Schnelligkeit und Kraft seines Gegners, stand Tyler auf, trotzdem herausfordernd.

Der nächste Angriff kam genauso schnell, aber Tyler war bereit. Er blockte einen Schlag gegen seine Körpermitte ab, aber der folgende drang durch seine Deckung und streifte seine Rippen. Tyler fühlte eine Rippe knacken und blieb auf dem Boden liegen, wohin er gestürzt war, er versuchte verzweifelt, die Situation zu analysieren. Ohne eine Waffe hatte er keine Chance gegen James, denn der Besucher, war größer, stärker und schneller als er. Ham spielte mit dem Gedanken, auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben, für den Fall, dass James ihn nur angriff, wenn er stand, aber ein Tritt gegen seine linke Hüfte überzeugte ihn vom Gegenteil. Auf dem Boden konnte er sich überhaupt nicht verteidigen. Er kam wacklig auf die Beine und hielt sich die linken Rippen. Er konnte Blut fühlen, das sein Bein hinuntertropfte, wo der Tritt die Haut über seinem Hüftknochen aufgerissen hatte.

„Jetzt sind Sie nicht mehr so zäh, nicht wahr, Mr.Tyler?"

Ham grinste den Leguan an, aber keine Wärme erreichte seine Augen. Er wartete, bis James näher kam, dann holte er aus und traf den Besucher an der Kehle. James taumelte zurück, und Tyler folgte mit einem Schlag in den Magen. Der außerirdische Lieutenant klappte zusammen, als die Luft aus seinem Körper gepresst wurde, aber er erholte sich rechtzeitig, um einem Schlag mit verschränkten Händen gegen seinen Nacken auszuweichen, indem er den Menschen um die Taille packte und ihn zu Boden stieß. Sie rollten herum, während beide versuchten, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, aber schließlich trug die überlegene Kraft dem Besucher die begehrte Position ein, und er nagelte den sich windenden Menschen unter sich fest.

James hielt Tyler mit einer Hand am Boden fest und schlug ihn mit der anderen hart in die linke Seite, bis der Mensch aufhörte, um sich zu schlagen. Er stieß sich von dem benommenen Mann ab, stand auf und deckte die liegende Gestalt mit einer wilden Reihe brutaler Tritte ein. Tyler rollte sich instinktiv zusammen und versuchte sich zu schützen, indem er die meisten Tritte mit Rücken und Beinen abfing.

Der Angriff endete plötzlich, und Dianas verschwommenes Gesicht war sein letzter Anblick, bevor die Bewusstlosigkeit ihn packte.

***

„Tyler wurde von Lieutenant James gefangengenommen."

Alle starrten Donovan einen Moment an, und eine Welle der Panik lief durch die kleine Gruppe.

„Dann verschwinden wir besser von hier."

„Nicht nötig. Er weiß nicht, wo wir sind."

„Wir müssen ihn zurückholen."

Donovan sah Julie an und nickte. Trotz all ihrer Streitigkeiten in der Vergangenheit, Tyler war sein Freund und er konnte ihn nicht Diana überlassen. Beim letzten Mal, als Tyler gefangen genommen worden war, hatte Diana ihn beinahe umgedreht, diesmal würde sie Erfolg haben, und Donovan empfand kein Vergnügen bei dem Gedanken, Tyler als Feind zu begegnen.

„Ich habe einen Plan."

***

Diana blickte wuterfüllt auf den am ganzen Körper verletzten und blutigen Menschen hinunter. Jeder Angehörige der Besucherstreitkräfte wusste, dass Michael Donovan, Juliet Parrish und Ham Tyler ihr gehörten. Sie drehte sich langsam zu der Quelle ihrer Wut um, wie eine Schlange, die zum Zustoßen bereit ist.

„Diana, ich hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn umzubringen. Das wäre zu leicht gewesen. Ich hätte ihn Dir ausgehändigt, wenn ich mit ihm fertig war."

Diana starrte ihren übel zugerichteten Geliebten kalt an, und James wusste, wenn er seine Schuld nicht tilgen konnte, dann waren seine Tage gezählt. Er versuchte, sich etwas auszudenken – irgendetwas - , dass die Richtung ihrer Wut von ihm ablenkte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein.

„Bringt ihn zur medizinischen Abteilung. Ich werde in einer Stunde dort sein."

James nickte und sah zu, wie die Oberste Kommandantin der Sirianischen Erdstationierten Flotte sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und aus dem Raum schritt. Er gestattete sich einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Diana hatte andere für weniger als dies getötet. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch den dicken Schopf seiner blonden Perücke und drehte sich zu seinen Männern um.

„Ihr habt sie gehört. Bringt ihn zu Dennis."

James sah zu, wie sie Tyler unter den Armen packten und den bewusstlosen Menschen wegschleppten.

***

Dennis untersuchte den verletzten Menschen sorgfältig, aber trotz seines äußerlichen Erscheinungsbildes war Tyler relativ unverletzt. Eine gebrochene und drei angeknackste Rippen waren die einzigen innerlichen Verletzungen, der Rest waren Risswunden und Blutergüsse. Er versiegelte die schlimmsten Schnitte, dann trat er zurück, während seine Assistentin das Blut abwischte. Der Geruch nach Eisen durch das vergossene Blut war in dem kleinen Raum beinahe überwältigend, und Dennis sah, wie sich seine neue Assistentin die Lippen leckte, in einer Geste, die kaum verhülltem Hunger ähnlich sah. Der Gedanke bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Er hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass diese Kreaturen nicht das geistlose Vieh waren, das ihre Spionageabteilung sie glauben machen wollte, doch trotz der offensichtlichen Vernunftbegabung der Menschen ließ sein eigenes Volk das Schlachten weiterhin zu. Das Eintreffen Dianas stoppte seine Gedanken, aber er fuhr mit seiner Aufgabe fort, Tylers Rippen zu verbinden. Schließlich trat er einen Schritt zurück und wartete darauf, dass sie etwas sagte.

„Also?"

„Nichts besonders ernstes. Morgen sollte er aufstehen können, und in einer oder zwei Wochen dürfte er wiederhergestellt sein, es sei denn er bekommt noch eine Behandlung wie diese."

Diana lächelte und studierte sorgfältig die bewusstlose Gestalt, dann murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

„So ein Vergnügen, Sie wiederzusehen, Mr.Tyler."

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand sacht über seine Brust, dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn voll auf den Mund, aber es gab keine Reaktion. Sie zog sich ein wenig zurück und ließ ihre gespaltene Zunge liebkosend über die empfindsamen Lippen zucken, doch dann richtete sie sich plötzlich auf.

„Ich will, dass die Umkehrungskammer bis morgen bereit ist."

„Der Umkehrungsprozess könnte ihn töten. Er ist nicht stark genug, Widerstand zu leisten.."

„Genau."

Dennis öffnete seinen Mund, um weiter zu argumentieren, aber er hielt inne, als er den gefährlichen Ausdruck in den kristallblauen Augen sah. Er wartete, bis sie das medizinische Zentrum verlassen hatte, dann beendete er das Verbinden der Rippen des Menschen.

***

Mike Donovan und David, ein Angehöriger der Fünften Kolonne, gingen den Korridor des Mutterschiffs von L.A. entlang, als ob sie beide an Bord gehörten. Donovan an Bord zu bringen war relativ einfach gewesen, denn trotz Dianas Sicherheitsmaßnahmen hatte die Fünfte Kolonne die wichtigsten Bereiche des Schiffes infiltriert. David blickte zu dem Menschen hinüber, der neben ihm ging. Er konnte nicht begreifen, warum es für Donovan wichtig war, überhaupt hier zu sein. Das Gesicht des Menschen war wohl bekannt, und ein Erkennen würde Folter und Tod über sie beide bringen, und über alle anderen, den sie vielleicht verraten würden.

David murmelte ein leises Gebet an Zon vor sich hin. Er hatte versucht, Donovan und die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass die Fünfte Kolonne Tyler ohne Hilfe befreien würde, aber es war zwecklos gewesen. Irgendwie hatte Donovan die anderen davon überzeugt, dass sie durch seine Gegenwart nur gewinnen konnten. Ein Seitenblick des großen Menschen machte seinem leisen Gemurmel ein Ende.

Sie nahmen eine entschlossene Gangart an, als zwei Wachen um die Ecke bogen und auf sie zu schritten. David hielt seinen Blick von den beiden Wachen abgewandt und hoffte, dass Donovan keine Geste machen würde, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide ziehen würde. Er atmete lautlos vor Erleichterung auf, als die Wachen ohne einen zweiten Blick vorbeigingen, und war dem Menschen einen weiteren verstohlenen Blick zu. Könnten Sirianer schwitzen, dann stünde er jetzt in einer Pfütze, aber der Blick zeigte keine Spur von Schweiß auf Donovans Gesicht, und zum hundertsten Mal versuchte David zu entscheiden, ob der Mensch mutig oder einfach nur leichtsinnig war.

Sie erreichten den Treffpunkt in einem der weniger benutzten Korridore und trafen auf eine junge medizinische Assistentin, die auf sie wartete. Die Frau war sich nicht bewusst, dass ihre Reptilienzunge zwischen ihren vollen Lippen hervorzuckte, es war eine Geste, die ihre Angst vor Entdeckung verdeutlichte. Sie sagte ihnen, wo sie Tyler finden konnten, warnte sie aber, dass sie nur wenig Zeit hatten. Diana hatte seine Umkehrung für diesen Nachmittag angesetzt. Donovan streckte die Hand aus und packte die Frau an der Schulter, sein ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht vermittelte seine Dankbarkeit, und er fühlte, wie sie sich unter seiner Hand entspannte. Während Stolz in der jungen Sanitäterin aufwallte, beurteilte David den Menschen an seiner Seite neu. Vielleicht war Donovan auf dem Schiff zu dieser Zeit nicht am richtigen Ort, aber plötzlich war das nicht mehr wichtig.

***

Die Tür zum Medizinischen Zentrum glitt problemlos auf und sie traten ein. Dennis, der damit beschäftigt war, den Riss an Tylers Hüfte neu zu verbinden, blickte verärgert auf und verbarg gerade noch seine Überraschung, als er ein vertrautes Gesicht sah. Er erinnerte sich an die Kameras, die den Raum überwachten – und seinen wichtigen Patienten – und ließ Misstrauen durchblicken.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Diana möchte, dass dieser Menschen zur Umkehrkammer gebracht wird."

„Das ist erst für heute Nachmittag vorgesehen."

„Ich habe meine Befehle, aber wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist, dann bin ich sicher, es wird Diana nichts ausmachen, von ihren Forschungen abberufen zu werden, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Dennis trat von der Liege zurück. Diana hasste es, gestört zu werden, wenn sie mitten in einem ihrer Experimente war, und er war seit dem Zwischenfall mit Elizabeths Klon immer noch in Gefahr. Doch obwohl er bezweifelte, dass dieses Paar die Absicht hatte, die Kommandantin aufzusuchen, spielte er seine Rolle voll aus.

„Also gut, aber ich habe Diana vor den möglichen Konsequenzen gewarnt."

David half Tyler auf die Beine und, die Nacktheit des Menschen ignorierend, schleppte den verprügelten Mann zur Tür. Donovan ging um ihn herum und stützte Tyler von der anderen Seite. Er wartete, bis sich die Tür zischend hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, bevor er seinen Freund ansprach.

„Wir müssen Dir was zum Anziehen besorgen."

„Verschwende keine Zeit, Gönner. Bring uns einfach hier raus."

„Okay, Hardrock. Ganz wie Du willst."

***

Ein paar Minuten später betrat Diana das Medizinische Zentrum und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Wo ist er?"

„Sie haben befohlen, ihn zur Umkehrkammer zu bringen."

„Sie Narr! Ich habe keine Befehle gegeben."

Diana rannte zur Kommunikationsschalttafel und gab einen schiffsweiten Alarm aus. Dennis lächelte insgeheim, während er Diana nachsah, die aus dem kleinen Zentrum rannte. Er hatte Donovan sofort erkannt, aber er hatte nicht die Absicht, dieses Wissen sowohl an Donovan als auch an Diana zu verraten. Er hatte bereits mehr für die Menschen getan, als sie je erfahren würden. Seine neueste Sabotage von Dianas Experimenten hatte die Freigabe einer Droge zur Gedankenkontrolle verhindert, die die gesamte menschliche Rasse nur Tage nach der Freigabe versklavt hätte. Selbst jetzt arbeitete er an einem Gegenmittel für einen weiteren grausamen Plan Dianas zur Weltherrschaft. Dennis war klar, dass er der Fünften Kolonne hätte beitreten können, doch je mehr Leute von seinem Treueid zum Frieden wussten, umso größer war die Möglichkeit, dass er verraten wurde.

Er blickte auf, als sich die Tür zischend öffnete, bemerkte den nervösen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Assistentin und hätte beinahe gelächelt. Wie praktisch, dass sie kurz vor Donovans Eintreffen das Medizinischen Zentrum verlassen hatte. Ohne wegen ihrer Abwesenheit Ärger zu machen, befahl Dennis sie wieder an die Arbeit. Als sie sich von ihm abwandte, um die gereinigten Instrumente in ihre Schubladen zurück zu legen, lächelte Dennis. Jetzt wusste er, wie er die Fünfte Kolonne kontaktieren konnte, sollte dieser Weg jemals nötig sein.

***

Donovan zog die anderen durch die Tür des Landedecks, als der Klang rennender Füße den Korridor entlang hallte. Er lächelte teuflisch, als er einen Besucher sah, der Fracht überprüfte, und Augenblicke später streiften sie dem bewusstlosen Leguan die Uniform ab. Tyler zischte vor Schmerz, als die Uniform unsanft über seinen eigenen Körper gezogen wurde.

„Die Fähre wartet. Wir müssen sie nur erwischen."

Donovan warf Tyler einen Blick zu.

„Du musst es allein bis dahin schaffen. Es würde zu verdächtig aussehen, wenn wir Dich während eines schiffsweiten Alarms tragen würden."

Tyler nickte. Er hatte das bereits vermutet und war innerlich darauf vorbereitet. Langsam, aber entschlossen gingen sie auf das wartete Fluggerät zu, Tyler wurde auf beiden Seiten von seinen Rettern flankiert. Donovan drehte sich um, als er erkannte, dass mehrere Wachen eilig auf das Deck gerannt kamen. Er bellte David Befehle zu, dann zog er seine Laserpistole und legte Sperrfeuer.

David verschwendete keine Zeit und warf sich Tyler über die Schulter, doch anstatt zur Fähre zu rennen, wandte er sich seitwärts und lief zu einem Skyfighter, er hoffte, dass Donovan Verstand genug hatte, ihm zu folgen. Er fühlte Tyler zusammenzucken und schlaff werden, aber er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob das von einer alten Verletzung kam oder von einer neuen Wunde.

David öffnete die Tür und ließ seine bewusstlose Last auf den Boden des Flugzeugs sinken. Er sackte auf den Sitz des Kopiloten und bereitete den Start vor. Donovan stürmte durch den Eingang, drückte mit der Handfläche den Schließmechanismus und startete die Maschinen, noch bevor er ganz den Pilotensitz eingenommen hatte. Die Beschleunigung, als sie aus dem Landedeck heraus in die Erdatmosphäre schossen, presste sie in ihre Sitze, aber sobald sie nachließ, zwang sich David aus seinem Sitz und nahm die Position des hinteren Kanonenschützen ein.

Laserstrahlen zischten harmlos an ihnen vorbei, als Donovan von einer Seite zur anderen auswich, aber David schrie triumphierend, als einer ihrer Angreifer in einem Feuerball explodierte. Donovan zwang das Fluggerät in einen steilen Sturzflug, bis sie kaum 3 Meter über den Baumspitzen flogen. Er zog scharf nach links und dann schnell hoch, er vermied kaum die Bergspitzen einer Canyonwand, dann lächelte er, als der Aufprall eines weiteren Verfolgers durch den Canyon hallte.

„Das waren für den Moment alle. Verschwinden wir von hier, bevor andere kommen."

Donovan nickte und wendete das Fluggerät, bis es in Richtung ‚zuhause' flog.

***

Als Ham aufwachte, wünschte er sich, noch bewusstlos zu sein. Er stöhnte, als das Licht einer 100 Watt-Birne in seine Augen drang. Er schloss sie schnell, als sein Kopf im Takt mit seinem Herzen zu klopfen begann. Ein Schatten ging über sein Gesicht und er öffnete sie wiederwillig wieder und starrte direkt in die besorgten, tiefblauen Augen seines privaten Engels.

Julie runzelte die Stirn. Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte sanft sein Gesicht.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

Er schluckte ein paar Mal und versuchte, etwas Feuchtigkeit in seinen trockenen Mund zu zwingen.

„Ich fühle mich Scheiße."

Julie grinste. Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, seit sie ihn hergebracht hatten. Die Leguane hatten ihn schlimm herumgestoßen, aber das war nicht der wahre Grund für seine Bewusstlosigkeit. Er stand unter Drogen. Julie hatte den kleinen Pfeil gefunden, der immer noch in der Besucheruniform steckte. Ein kleiner Nadelstich war zu sehen, wo die Droge in ihn eingedrungen war. Ihre Analyse der winzigen Dosis, die noch auf der Nadelspitze zu finden war, hatte mehrere bekannte Chemikalien identifiziert, aber auch das Vorhandensein mehrerer unbekannter angezeigt. Den größten Teil des Tages hatte er in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit verbracht, und das hatte ihr mehr Sorgen gemacht, als sie eingestehen mochte. Tyler begann sich mühsam zu bewegen, also beugte sie sich vor und half ihm, sich hinzusetzen. Bei jedem anderen hätte sie darauf bestanden, dass er sich ausruhte, aber bei Tyler war das anders. Es wäre eine Verschwendung von Energie, ihn im Bett zu halten. Sie sah zu, wie er sich mit den Händen durch das dünne, dunkle Haar fuhr, dann errötete sie, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Sie schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

In der Vergangenheit hatten sie ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten dafür blind gemacht, was sie wirklich für den rätselhaften Ex-CIA-Agenten empfand. Irgendwie hatte Maggies Bemerkung sie dazu gebracht, Ham Tyler in einem neuen Licht zu sehen. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie Tyler auf merkwürdig bezwingende Weise attraktiv fand, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, ihre sexuellen Fantasien auszuleben. Im Moment war sie Ärztin, und er war ihr Patient. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu und schaffte es kaum, ein weiteres Erröten zu vermeiden, als sie genau in klare, aber verwirrte dunkelbraune Augen blickte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann wurden seine Lippen schmal und er blickte zur Seite. Als er sie wieder ansah, hatten beide ihre Haltung zurückgewonnen. Julie reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, und er nippte vorsichtig von der lauen Flüssigkeit.

„Wo ist Donovan?"

„Er überprüft ein paar Details. Vergewissert sich, dass wir sicher sind."

Tyler lächelte ein wenig ironisch, seine Mundwinkel hoben sich.

„Wir werden nie sicher sein. Sie werden immer hinter uns her sein. So läuft das Spiel."

Julie blickte zur Seite. Er hatte natürlich Recht. Keiner von ihnen würde in Sicherheit sein, bis zu dem Tag, an dem die Besucher für immer von dem Planeten vertrieben wurden. Sie dachte an Mike Donovan, der sich benahm wie ein Besessener, als er versuchte, Tyler aufzuspüren, aber bis ins Mark erschüttert war, als er den Mann verletzt und zerschlagen im Medizinischen Zentrum vorfand. Er hatte sich persönlich für Hams Zustand verantwortlich gefühlt, denn schließlich hatte er ihn allein gelassen. Soweit hatte Donovans Hams Verletzungen zu Lieutenant James zurückverfolgt. Julie gab die neuesten Informationen weiter.

„James ist einer von Dianas obersten Lieutenants. Er kam ein paar Wochen nach Deinem Weggang ins Bild."

Tyler gab ihr das leere Glas zurück und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante.

„He, wo willst Du denn hin?"

„Jemand muss auf unseren Freund hier aufpassen, oder er endet als Hauptgang für Diana."

„Mike kann auf sich aufpassen. Du brauchst Ruhe."

Tyler ignorierte sie und wollte aufstehen, doch dann begriff er, dass er keine Kleidung hatte. Er starrte Julie an, aber sie runzelte nur verwirrt die Stirn.

„Ich kann nicht mit einem Laken bekleidet rumlaufen."

Julies Augen flammten verärgert auf. Sie zeigte auf den ordentlichen Kleiderstapel auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe.

„Wenn Du sie willst, dann hol sie Dir."

Sie verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Tyler sah ihr mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nach.

„Frauen!" seufzte er laut und begann sich anzuziehen.

***

Diana schlug mit der flachen Hand hart auf ihre Schreibtisch und starrte Lieutenant James böse an.

„Du unfähiger Idiot!"

„Aber Diana, wir haben Tyler mit einem der Pfeile getroffen, die Du vorbereitet hast."

Diana hielt inne. Ihre Augen nahmen einen geistesabwesenden Ausdruck an, während sich eine raubtierhaftes Lächeln über ihre makellose Pseudohaut breitete. So oder so, Tyler war nicht mehr im Spiel, denn der winzige Pfeil hatte ein langsam wirkendes Gift enthalten. Ohne das Gegenmittel war Tyler so gut wie tot, und nur sie hatte die Formel. Schnell berechnete sie, wie lange es auf der Basis ihrer Annahmen nach den Ergebnissen ihrer Experimente an anderen Menschen dauern würde, bis sich die ersten Anzeichen des Giftes zeigten. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als sie daran dachte, es dem Widerstand zu überlassen, mühsam das Gift zu entdecken, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Tyler die Wirkung verbergen würde, um die anderen daran zu hindern, törichte Pläne zu seiner Rettung zu schmieden. Wie auch immer, was konnte befriedigender sein, als ihren größten Gegner wissen zu lassen, dass er langsam, aber sicher durch ihre Hand starb?

***

„Julie!... Mister Ham!..."

Tyler hörte auf, das dunkle T-Shirt in seine Hose zu stopfen, und ging schwankend zum Hauptraum. Auf halbem Weg traf er auf Willie. Der Ausdruck auf Willies Gesicht passte zu dem Schrecken in seiner Stimme.

„Komm schnell."

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, packte Willie Tyler am Arm und trieb ihn den Rest des Weges voran. Mehrere Widerstandskämpfer hatten sich um den kleinen Fernseher versammelt, aber sie drehten sich fast gemeinsam zu Tyler um. Julie eilte hinter ihm herein, und die anderen traten zur Seite, um ihr ein freies Gesichtsfeld zu liefern. Dianas schönes Gesicht füllte den kleinen Bildschirm aus.

***

Das Übelkeit erregende Lächeln blieb Tyler noch lange in Erinnerung, nachdem das Bild verschwunden war.

***

Tyler verzog das Gesicht. Er musste nicht die ganze Nachricht hören, um sich die Tatsachen vorzustellen, aber er blickte trotzdem hinüber in Chris Fabers verschlossenes Gesicht. Faber wusste, was Tyler hören wollte.

„Das Gift wirkt langsam, aber der Schmerz wird mit jeder Stunde schlimmer. Sie gibt Dir weniger als 18 Stunden, um das Gegengift zu kriegen."

Tyler drehte sich zu Julie um und war sofort von dem Entsetzen in den ausdrucksvollen Augen gefangen. Er streckte die Hände aus und zog ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht.

„Also könnte es wahr sein."

Er packte ihre schlanken Schultern und schüttelte sie, als sie wegblickte, ohne zu antworten. Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu, und sein Gesicht wurde weicher, als er schließlich die Tiefe des Gefühls in ihren Augen erkannte. Er ließ sie los und wandte sich verzweifelt ab.

All diese Jahre hatte er sie aus der Ferne geliebt, und manchmal hatte er Donovan für die begehrte Position an ihrer Seite gehasst. Jetzt, da sie endlich ein tieferes Gefühl für ihn zu erkennen gegeben hatte, war es zu spät für sie. Er war tot, oder so gut wie tot. Tyler machte sich keine Illusionen über Dianas Angebot. Es brauchte kein Genie um sich auszurechnen, dass sie nicht die Absicht hatte, ihn zu retten. Die Nachricht war nur dazu bestimmt, Donovan und die anderen in ihr Netz zu locken.

Tyler lächelte, und Chris war von der reinen Unschuld überrascht. Da war kein Zorn, keine Böswilligkeit und keine Bitterkeit in dem Lächeln, nur ein wenig Wehmut, als sei die Ironie der Situation zu schwer, um sie ernst zu nehmen. Tyler wandte sich ab und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Wir besorgen Dir das Gegenmittel."

Tyler drehte sich wieder um und sah die kleine Gruppe an. Er starrte tief in Stuart Graysons grüne Augen und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach zulassen..."

Faber packte Graysons Arm.

„Ham hat Recht. Diana wartet nur darauf, dass wir kommen und uns das Gegenmittel holen. Wir hätten keine Chance, und statt einem Mann, der stirbt, würden wir alle verlieren."

Ham und Chris wechselten einen letzten Blick, bevor sich Ham wieder der Tür zuwandte. Julie wollte ihm folgen und war überrascht und wütend, als Fabers große Hand sie packte und zurück hielt.

„Lass ihn gehen, Julie."

Julies Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als sie plötzlich die stumme Botschaft verstand, die zwischen den beiden Ex-CIA-Agenten hin und her gegangen war. Ham würde sich umbringen und dabei so viele Besucher mitnehmen wie er konnte. Julie schob sich gewaltsam an Faber vorbei, schüttelte ihren Laborkittel ab und eilte Tyler hinterher. Draußen in der kleinen Gasse holte sie ihn ein.

„Ham!!"

Tyler blieb beim Klang ihrer Stimme stehen, dann ging er schnell weiter. Julie rannte zu ihm hin, packte seinen Arm und schwang ihn zu sich herum.

„Ich weiß, was Du vorhast, aber das kannst Du nicht machen. Solange Du lebst, gibt es eine Chance, dass wir das Gegenmittel finden."

Tyler lächelte und ließ seine ganze Liebe für diese Frau in seinen Augen treten. Er hob eine Hand und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Sie war so weich, wie Samt. Er blickte auf zum strahlend blauen Himmel und es war keine Wolke in Sicht. Er blickte wieder in Augen, die die Farbe des Himmels spiegelte, und sah, dass sie hell waren von ungeweinten Tränen.

„Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. Solange ich lebe, wärt Ihr dumm genug zu riskieren, das Gegenmittel von Diana zu holen. Sterben ist schlimm genug auch ohne zu wissen, wie viele Freunde man mit sich nimmt."

„Ich habe die Analyse der Droge. Wenn Du nicht willst, dass wir das Gegenmittel von Diana holen, dann gib mir wenigstens die Chance, es im Labor zu finden."

Ham lächelte und schüttelte sanft den Kopf, aber Julie sah den winzigen Funken der Unentschlossenheit, der durch seine plötzlich ausdrucksvollen Augen ging. Sie sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht, ihre eigenen Augen groß und zuversichtlich.

„Du kannst immer damit drohen, Deinen Kamikaze-Angriff auszuführen, wenn jemand auf Diana losgeht."

Julie sah die Gedanken über die dunklen Züge huschen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so offen gesehen, und als er ihr wieder in die Augen sah, wusste sie, dass sie diese Runde gewonnen hatte. Er seufzte tief auf und nickte. Julie warf ihre Arme um ihn, und nach einem kurzen Zögern ließ er seine Arme um ihre schmale Gestalt gleiten und drückte sie fest an sich.

***

Die nächsten beiden Stunden vergingen nur langsam. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht, in die kleine Praxis zurückzukommen, und ihm befohlen, sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, doch dann gestattete sie ihm nicht mehr, den behelfsmäßigen OP zu verlassen. Mit Faber als ihre Rückendeckung hatte er keine Chance. Tyler zog eine Grimasse, als Julie ihm eine weitere Spritze voll Blut abnahmen, entschied sich aber, nicht zu murren.

Das erste Anzeichen des Giftes war kaum zu bemerken. Er hatte bereits überall Schmerzen von den Prügeln, die er bekommen hatte, aber nach und nach bemerkte er ein unangenehmes Stechen in den Muskeln. Er dehnte sich und hoffte, damit den Schmerz zu lindern.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den unbeholfenen Besucher. Willie grinste, als er sah, dass Tyler sich aufsetzte.

„Willie, könntest Du wohl bei Ham bleiben, bis ich diese Schalen in das andere Labor gebracht habe?"

Willie nickte und sah Julie nach, die ein paar Papiere zusammenraffte und dann zur Tür ging. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Willie wieder zu Tyler um und stellte fest, dass dieser ihn immer noch beobachtete. Das Laken war in seinen Schoß gefallen, und Willie wurde rot, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Tylers bandagierte Brust anstarrte. Er blickte schnell weg, aber die Erinnerung an die dunklen Blutergüsse, die über dem Verband sichtbar waren, brachte ihn dazu, vor Scham den Kopf zu senken. Die Brutalität seines eigenen Volkes schockierte ihn noch immer, obwohl er wusste, dass manche Menschen nicht besser waren.

Tyler erkannte die Quelle von Willies Verlegenheit und zog das Laken hoch. Er gab diesem harmlosen Geschöpf nicht die Schuld für seine gegenwärtige Zwangslage, und das sagte er ihm auch. Willie schnappte sich einen Stuhl und schleppte ihn zum Tisch.

„Wie geht es Dir, Mister Ham?"

„Es geht mir gut."

Tyler runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, aber dann presste er die Lippen zusammen und ließ die Worte ungesagt. Doch genauso plötzlich änderte er seine Meinung.

„Willie? Du kannst das Mister weglassen. Mein Name ist Ham."

Willie grinste breit. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass jemand ihm einmal gesagt hatte, dass Tyler nur Freunden gestattete, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen. Äußerlich war er erfreut, als Freund anerkannt zu werden, aber innerlich machte er sich immer noch Sorgen. Tylers Teint war blass, das betonte die dunkeln Ringe unter seinen Augen. Seine Haut schien klamm zu sein. Kein gutes Zeichen für einen Menschen.

„Würdest Du mir ein Glas Wasser holen?"

Ham zeigte auf die kleine Spüle in der Zimmerecke. Er sah zu, wie Willie aufsprang. Der freundliche Besucher drehte sich plötzlich um, um Tyler eine Frage zu stellen, und erwischte Tyler beim Gähnen. Tyler zuckte zusammen, als sich eine verletzte Rippe bemerkbar machte.

„Du solltest etwas schlafen."

„Klar. Gleich."

„Wie wär's mit jetzt?"

Willie zuckte beim Klang von Julies Stimme zusammen und hätte fast das Glas fallen lassen. Keiner hatte gehört, dass Julie wieder ins Zimmer gekommen war. Der Gedanke, so leicht erwischt worden zu sein, beunruhigte Tyler und ließ ihn begreifen, in welch schlechter Verfassung er war. Er sah zu, wie Julie das Glas aus Willies Hand nahm und ihm reichte.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen."

Julie drehte sich um und lächelte den Besucher an.

„Danke, Willie."

Tyler beklagte sich nicht, als Julie sein Kissen aufklopfte und ihm half, sich hinzulegen. Er wehrte sich ein wenig dagegen, dass sie die Bettdecke feststeckte, aber er fand nicht die Energie, zu viele Umstände zu machen. Er schloss die Augen und war innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Julie blickte hinunter in das vom Schlaf weiche Gesicht und fragte sich, wann sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Ihre Gedanken reisten zurück bis zu ihrer ersten Begegnung, als er keinen Versuch gemacht hatte, sein Missfallen ihr gegenüber zu verbergen, doch trotzdem war er einverstanden gewesen, bei ihnen zu bleiben. Die Monate, die folgten, waren voller Erinnerungen an Guerillaüberfälle auf Besuchereinrichtungen, die in der Freisetzung des Roten Staubes endeten. Damals hatte sie geglaubt, dass er sie nur beobachtete, auf ein Zeichen von Verrat achtete. Doch jetzt, als ihre Gedanken zu den sanften Fingern zurückkehrten, die ihre Wange gestreichelt hatten, fragte sie sich, ob er ein anderes Motiv gefunden hatte, sie zu bewachen.

An jenem ersten Tag der Befreiung war die Welt voller läutender Glocken und singender Menschen gewesen. Tyler war kurz nach Beginn der Feierlichkeiten verschwunden, und sie hatte vergeblich nach ihm gesucht. Schließlich hatte Donovan sie in seine Arme gezogen und ihr gesagt, sie solle Tyler vergessen. Sie hatte Donovans beharrlichem Drängen nachgegeben, aber der Wunsch, diese kostbare Zeit mit Tyler zu teilen, hatte ihr den Moment verdorben. Hatte sie ihn schon damals geliebt?

Ein voller Monat war bis zum ersten Empfang vergangen. Als Leitende Wissenschaftlerin von Science Frontiers war sie eingeladen gewesen, um zu feiern, dass sie den Kontrakt zur Erforschung des eingenommenen Besucher-Mutterschiffs bekommen hatten. Science Frontiers hatte sich für den besten Sicherheitsdienst in der Stadt entschieden, und Julie konnte sich erinnern, wie sie den Empfangssalon abgesucht hatte, als sie erfuhr, dass Tyler die Verantwortung hatte, sie hatte nicht geruht, bis sie ihn gefunden hatte. Seine Augen waren weicher geworden, als sie sich gegenüberstanden. Die Musik und der Klang vieler Stimmen waren verschwunden, bis sie scheinbar allein in dem mit Menschen gefüllten Raum standen, und sie hatten sich über belanglose Dinge unterhalten, bis sie die Verwirrung widersprüchlicher Gefühle auseinander trieb.

Als der Krieg erneut begann, hatte sie ihr Glücksgefühl, als sie ihn den Club Creole betreten sah, mit dem natürlichen Vergnügen erklärt, mit einem so beachtlichen Kollegen wiedervereint zu sein. Erst jetzt begriff sie, dass sie zu sehr mit dem Krieg und Donovans Bedürfnissen beschäftigt gewesen war, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Irgendwann zwischen der Entdeckung der ‚Roter Staub'-Bakterie und dem ersten Befreiungstag hatte sie angefangen, ihn zu lieben.

Tyler erschauerte im Schlaf, er stöhnte leise, als sich seine Muskeln schmerzhaft zusammenzogen, und brachte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihrem Patienten zurück. Dunkle Blutergüsse hoben sich von der bleichen Haut ab. Sie beugte sich vor und strich sanft über einen hässlichen blauen Flecken über seinem rechten Wangenknochen, aber sie zog ihre Hand zurück, als sie hörte, dass sich die Tür hinter ihr öffnete.

„Schläft er?"

Julie nickte. Sie sah zu Mike auf und sah einen seltsamen Ausdruck des Mitgefühls in seinen Augen. Julie runzelte die Stirn, und dann wandte sie sich ab, als ihr die Erkenntnis kam. Irgendwie wusste Mike, was sie für Tyler empfand. Vielleicht hatte er es immer gewusst. Sie schluckte hart und drehte sich wieder um, um es ihm zu erklären, aber er kam ihr zuvor.

„Warum ruhst Du Dich nicht ein wenig aus. Ich passe eine Weile auf ihn auf."

Julie nickte und verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt den Raum.

***

„Was?!!"

Mike Donovan spannte sich alarmiert und wütend an. Als er zurückgekommen war und Tyler wieder auf den Beinen vorfand, hatte er nicht vermutet, das sein Freund ein wandelnder Toter war.

„Ich bin seit drei Stunden hier! Warum hat man mir das nicht eher gesagt? Wir müssen Diana kriegen und das Gegenmittel holen!"

„Nein. Tyler will keine Märtyrer, und er hat Recht. Diana sitzt da und wartet darauf, dass wir die Tür eintreten. Wir würden in eine Falle gehen."

Mike starrte tief in Fabers kühle blaue Augen. Er erkannte die Wahrheit, wandte sich ab und fluchte heftig. Zwischen ihnen dehnte sich Stille aus, bis Donovan sich wieder umdrehte, die Wut auf seinem Gesicht war durch Sorge ersetzt.

„Was ist mit Julie?"

„Sie macht Tests im Labor..."

„Das meine ich nicht... Wie nimmt sie es auf?"

Chris starrte Donovan an, und dann seufzte er tief.

„Nicht gut."

„Du weißt, dass sie ihn liebt?" Mike sah auf, aber er konnte nichts in dem verschlossenen Gesicht erkennen. „Sie liebt ihn schon seit langem, wollte es aber nicht zugeben bis zu dem Tag, an dem Du und Ham abgereist seid. Komisch, aber ich wusste es lange vor ihr. Seit dem Ende der ersten Invasion sind wir uns fremd geworden. Wusstest Du, dass Ham mach dem Ende der ersten Invasion in L. A. blieb und eine Sicherheitsagentur aufbaute? In diesem Jahr hat ihn Julie mehrmals bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten gesehen. Sie hat mir erzählt, wie es ihm geht, was er macht, wie er aussieht... Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein wenig eifersüchtig darauf war, wie ihre Augen leuchteten, wenn sie von ihm sprach." Mike hielt inne und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das dicke, hellbraune Haar. Er und Julie hatten sich nur Wochen nach Tylers Abreise nach Chicago getrennt.

„Liebst Du sie noch?"

Mike hob den Blick, bis er in Fabers blassblaue Augen sah. Langsam nickte er mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, aber nicht auf diese Weise... und es ist mir nicht egal, was mit ihr passiert. Oh Gott, was für eine Scheiße. Was sollen wir nur machen?"

Faber schüttelte den Kopf. Alle seine Instinkte schrieen danach, zur Botschaft der Besucher zu eilen und Diana bei der Kehle zu packen und zu schütteln, bis sie ihm das Gegenmittel gab. Stattdessen musste er zusehen und warten, bis Julie ein Gegenmittel fand... oder bis Ham starb. Faber fühlte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog, wenn er daran dachte, wie das Ende wahrscheinlich aussehen würde, aber Donovans Geständnis spornte ihn dazu an, eine letzte Pflicht für seinen Freund zu tun; eine Pflicht, die nur Michael Donovan erfüllen konnte.

„Ich glaube, es gibt etwas, das Du wissen solltest..."

***

Tyler saß auf der Kante der Untersuchungscouch und starrte Julie an. Sie war genauso vertieft in ihre Arbeit wie er in seine. Er schluckte und schloss die Augen, als ihn ein weiterer Krampf schüttelte. Im Moment war es kein Schmerz, eher schweres Unbehagen, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stellte er fest, dass Julie ihn besorgt anstarrte. Tyler lächelte, und obwohl ihr Gesicht sich aufhellte, war die Sorge nicht völlig ausgelöscht.

Acht Stunden waren seit Dianas Übertragung vergangen, und er hatte den Verfall seines Zustandes bemerkt. Seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer an, und sein Kopf pochte, aber er wusste, es würde schlimmer werden. Julie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Arbeit, aber nach ein paar Minuten nahm sie die Brille ab und wirbelte ihren Stuhl zu ihm herum.

„Ich gehe zurück ins Labor, um das hier zu testen. Ich rufe Willie, damit er Dir Gesellschaft leistet."

Julie nahm den ordentlichen Stapel Petrischalen und stellte sie vorsichtig auf ein Tablett. Vor ihr öffnete sich die Tür.

„Mike, Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig. Du kannst auf Ham aufpassen, während ich die hier untersuche."

Tyler lächelte. Selbst jetzt vertraute Julie ihm nicht. Sie hatte Angst, dass er sein Versprechen brechen würde, wenn man ihn allein ließ. Ein unbehagliches Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum, nachdem Julie gegangen war. Mike zog sich einen Stuhl heran, aber er setzte sich nicht.

„Warum hast Du mir nichts gesagt?"

Ham hatte eine ganze Liste von Gründen zusammengestellt, warum er Donovan nichts von dem Gift gesagt hatte. Die meisten davon waren Lügen, aber er hatte nicht mit der Tiefe des Verrats gerechnet, der in den blaugrauen Augen zu sehen war. Die Lügen flohen, nur die Wahrheit blieb zurück, doch Tyler konnte die Worte nicht aussprechen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid."

Das war alles, was ihm einfiel. Der Rest der Worte enthüllte zu viel von seinen wahren Gefühlen. Es war nur noch so wenig Zeit übrig, und Tyler wollte sie mit Julie verbringen, aber er wollte Mike nicht verletzen. Donovan holte tief Atem.

„Ham. Wir haben uns selten auf Augenhöhe gesehen, und es gab Zeiten, da hätte ich Dich liebend gerne umgebracht..."

„Das Gefühl beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber jetzt solltest Du wissen..."

Donovan schluckte, er fürchtete sich davor, die Worte zu hören, denn sie würden jede Hoffnung zerstören, die er noch hatte, dass sie Diana schlagen konnten, denn Freundschaftsbekenntnisse zwischen ihnen konnten nur seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigen, dass Tyler starb – und dass es nichts gab, das er dagegen tun konnte.

„Nein, Ham. Lass mich ausreden. Es geht um Julie. Sie liebt Dich, und ich glaube, Du liebst sie..."

Tyler runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, er missverstand die Worte und war auch ein wenig verletzt, dass Donovan seine Versuche, die Luft zwischen ihnen zu klären, nicht akzeptierte. Seine Stimme klang erstickt und ein wenig defensiv, als er den Man unterbracht, den er nach und nach als einen seiner besten Freunde betrachtet hatte.

„Ich will Dir Deine Freundin nicht wegnehmen..."

Donovan fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen stechen, als Tyler seine Freundschaft unter Beweis stellte, indem er Julies Liebe entsagte, selbst in den letzten Stunden seines Lebens. Er lächelte zögernd.

„Du würdest sie mir nicht wegnehmen. Julie und ich haben uns schon vor Monaten getrennt, in gegenseitiger Übereinkunft." Donovan grinste über den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du bist am Zug, Hardrock."

***

Als Julie aus dem Labor zurückkehrte, fand sie Tyler allein vor.

„Mir war nicht klar, dass Du Dich von Donovan getrennt hast."

„Ich dachte, Du wärst nicht interessiert daran."

„Ich bin interessiert."

Julies Augen wurden groß, als die doppelte Bedeutung offenbar wurde. Sie hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengrube, als würden Hunderte von Schmetterlingen ihr herumschwirren. Sie wollte verzweifelt glauben, dass er sie wollte, und sie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen bei dem Gedanken heiß wurden.

„Das ist doch lächerlich. Hier stehe ich, und ersuche verzweifelt, das Gegenmittel für Dianas Gift zu finden, und alles, woran ich denken kann, ist..."

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich ein wenig, aber dann wurde sein Lächeln breiter, als ihm klar wurde, dass er buchstäblich nichts zu verlieren hatte.

„Komm her", befahl er.

Julie blickte zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück, und dann, als hätte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen, legte sie ihre Brille auf den Tisch und stand langsam auf. Sie fiel in seine offenen Arme, sackte beinahe gegen seine breite Brust, als die Anspannung ihren Körper verließ. Julie seufzte, als eine Hand ihr Haar streichelte, doch dann umfassten beide Hände ihr Gesicht, und plötzlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. Der erste Kuss war weich und unendlich zärtlich, als seine Lippen die ihren streiften. Die starken Hände strichen durch ihr blondes Haar und dann hinunter, sie folgten einem Weg über ihre Schultern und dann tiefer, um ihr Kreuz zu streicheln. Julie seufzte und schmiegte sich enger in seine warme Umarmung.

„Ich liebe Dich, Julie."

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange herunter, als ihr die Antwort in der Kehle stecken blieb, ihre Angst, ihn zu verlieren, war so groß, dass sie Angst hatte, einzugestehen, wie sehr seine Liebe erwidert wurde. Stattdessen hielt sie ihn lange Zeit in zufriedener Stille fest, bis ein weiterer Krampf Tyler erschütterte. Julie hielt ihn fest, bis der Anfall vorbei war.

„Es wird schlimmer."

Nach allem, was sie gerade miteinander geteilt hatten, konnte Tyler nicht lügen. Mit jedem Krampf wurde der Schmerz schlimmer. Julie streichelte sein Gesicht, ihre Finger folgten der halbkreisförmigen Narbe an seiner Schläfe. Sie sah zu ihm auf, aber dann riss sie sich von ihm los, bevor seine dunklen Augen sie hypnotisierten.

„Ich muss jetzt wieder zurück an die Arbeit."

Er nickte zustimmend und betrachtete sie, während sie sich langsam zurückzog. Julie lächelte, als er sich nicht rührte, dann blieb sie in Ehrfurcht erstarrt stehen, sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Herz vor Freude wand, als seine Augen all die Liebe zeigten, die er verborgen gehalten hatte, und lautlos die Worte bestätigten, die er vorhin ausgesprochen hatte. Der Moment verging, als jemand lautstark an der Tür hantierte. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, aber gelegentlich klemmte sie.

„Julie? Bist Du da drin?"

Julie kringelte sich lautlos vor Lachen, sie kam sich vor wie ein Schulmädchen, das von ihrem Lehrer erwischt wurde.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen, und Julie wandte sich ab, bevor Donovan in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte, doch sie hätte sich die Mühe nicht zu machen brauchen, denn er verstand sofort was vorgegangen war. In ihm hob sich ein wenig Eifersucht, aber ein Blick auf Julies strahlendes Gesicht kehrte seine Gefühle um, und die kaum verborgene Befriedigung auf Tylers Gesicht verdrängte die Eifersucht mit einem Schwall von Glück, das er für seine beiden Freund empfand.

***

Diana ging in ihrem Privatbüro in der Botschaft der Besucher auf und ab. Sie blieb plötzlich stehen und presste ihren Finger auf die Kommunikationsschalttafel an ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Lydia, gibt es ein Anzeichen vom Widerstand?"

Lydias Gesicht materialisierte sich auf dem Bildschirm vor ihr. Die kalte, blonde Besucherin gab ihr eine verneinende Antwort, und Diana zischte frustriert. Vierzehn Stunden waren vergangen, seit Tyler von dem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen worden war.

„Also gut, halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden..."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ab. Sie hatte strikten Befehl gegeben, nur gestört zu werden, wenn es entweder sehr wichtig war oder Bedeutung für ihren gegenwärtigen Plan hatte, den Widerstand zu vernichten. Sie schloss die Verbindung zu Lydia und drückte den Knopf zur Öffnung der Tür. Lieutenant James schritt in den Raum. Hinter ihnen schleppten zwei Wachen einen kleinen Menschen zwischen sich herein.

„Diana vielleicht möchten Sie das hören."

Diana, lächelte und näherte sich dem verletzten, zerschlagenen Mann.

„Was möchte ich vielleicht hören?"

James wandte sich dem Gefangenen zu. Er hob das Kinn des Mannes an und befahl ihm zu reden. Als keine Antwort kam, gab er dem Mann eine harte Ohrfeige und wiederholte seinen Befehl. Diana beobachtete mit hungriger Erwartung, wie frisches Blut aus der aufgeplatzten Lippe des Mannes sickerte. Der Hunger wurde durch Verwirrung ersetzt, als der Mensch aufblickte, Trotz ersetzte die Angst in seinen Augen.

„Der Widerstand wird nicht versuchen, das Gegenmittel zu bekommen, aber sie werden ihn rächen, durch Deinen Tod."

Diana lächelte.

„Wie schade, dass Du nicht hier sein wirst, um Zeuge ihrer ‚Rache' zu werden." Das kalte Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht, als Diana sich an die Wachen wandte: „Bringt ihn zu Francis. Sagt ihm, ich möchte, dass er ihn vorbereitet... zum Abendessen."

Sadistisches Vergnügen überflutete ihr Gesicht, als sich der trotzige Ausdruck in Entsetzen verwandelte, und der Mensch um sich tretend und schreiend aus dem Raum geschleppt wurde.

***

Julie nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich die müden Augen. Sie kam nicht weiter. Ein paar Stunden früher hatte sie Tyler gezwungen, sich bis auf seine Shorts auszuziehen. Er hatte argumentiert, doch schließlich hatte er dem gesunden Menschenverstand nachgegeben. Wenn das Gift schneller als von Diana vorhergesagt wirkte, dann endete er vielleicht in der erniedrigenden Lage, sich von Faber oder Donovan ausziehen zu lassen, während er noch bei Bewusstsein war.

Sie blickte zurück zu der medizinischen Liege, wo Tyler zu einem Ball zusammengerollt lag, sie wünschte sich, sie könnte an seiner Seite sein. Eine halbe Stunde zuvor war er bewusstlos geworden. Julie hatte seine Hand gehalten und ihn geküsst, als sich seine schmerzerfüllten Augen zum letzten Mal geschlossen hatten, ein Teil von ihr wollte sich neben ihm zusammenrollen und auch sterben, aber Donovan hatte sie weggezogen. Er hatte sie bei den Schultern gepackt und heftig geschüttelt. Sie hatte seine Worte kaum gehört, doch ihre Bedeutung war klar gewesen. Solange Ham lebte, gab es eine Chance, dass sie das Gegenmittel fand, aber wenn sie jetzt aufgab, dann hatte sie nicht das Recht zu behaupten, dass sie ihn liebte. Die Worte hatten ihr wehgetan, aber der Schock hatte sie aus dem Weg zum Selbstmord geholt. Sie würde weiter suchen, bis der letzte Atemzug seinen Körper verließ, und dann würde sie weiter kämpfen, bis zu Dianas letztem Atemzug.

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit warf sich Julie wieder auf die Arbeit. Sie fing einen besorgten Blick von Willie auf und versuchte, beruhigend zu lächeln.

„Willie, gib mir diesen Objektträger."

Der scheue Besucher verließ Tyler und brachte ihr den Objektträger. Er zögerte, und Julie empfand echte Wärme für den Außerirdischen, der einer ihrer engsten Freunde geworden war.

„Ich verstehe die menschliche Liebe nicht. Sie scheint nur Schmerzen zu bringen."

Willies Gedanken gingen zurück zu der kleinen Menschenfrau, die sich mit ihm angefreundet hatte, ihn dann geliebt hatte. Er hatte diese Liebe mit seinem ganzen Wesen erwidert, nur um zu sehen, wie sie durch einen Laserstrahl von ihm gerissen wurde. Harmony war in seinen Armen gestorben, und alles was Willie in seinem Herzen sehen konnte, war, wie Tyler in Julies Armen starb.

„Es gibt ein altes Sprichwort, es ist besser geliebt und verloren zu haben, als nie geliebt zu haben. Wäre es Dir lieber gewesen, Du hättest Harmony nie kennen gelernt, oder Elias?"

Willie senkte den Kopf. Harmony nicht gekannt zu haben bedeutete, den Schmerz des Verlustes nicht zu kennen, aber dann hätte er auch nie das Glück kennen gelernt, die Liebe und das echte Gefühle der Zusammengehörigkeit, die er in ihren Armen empfunden hatte. Für einen Moment wünschte er sich, er könne weinen wie ein Mensch, und sah auf, als er fühlte, wie seine Hand ergriffen wurde. Er drückte sanft die kleinen Finger.

Julie lächelte ihn an, und Willie erwiderte zögernd das Lächeln, während er endlich die Geister von Harmony und Elias zur Ruhe bettete.

***

Dennis spielte seine Rolle bis zur Perfektion, während er Diana zuhörte, die sich mit ihrer neuesten Gräueltat brüstete. Er katzbuckelte um sie herum und präsentierte genau die richtigen Plattitüden, um ihr bereits geschwollenes Ego noch weiter aufzublähen, aber tief drinnen stülpte sich sein Herz vor Hass um. Eine weitere Stunde war vergangen, seit er von dem Gift erfahren hatte, aber er war noch nicht näher daran, zwischen all den unzähligen Teströhrchen, Phiolen und Flaschen, die auf der Arbeitsplatte standen, das Gegenmittel zu finden. Er seufzte innerlich vor Erleichterung, als sie endlich nach einer kleinen Phiole griff, die eine blassgelbe Flüssigkeit enthielt. Natürlich gab es keine Garantie dafür, dass dies das Gegenmittel war, denn Diana war clever genug, einen potentiellen Verräter in die Irre zu führen, aber er beschloss, sich auf ihr übergroßes Selbstvertrauen zu verlassen.

Eine weitere Stunde verging, bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte, Dianas Labor noch einmal aufzusuchen, aber diesmal trug er eine kleine Phiole mit sich, die mit der identisch war, die Diana triumphierend hochgehalten hatte. Er wartete, bis sie durch Angelegenheit der Schiffsführung abgelenkt war, dann umschloss er das mögliche Gegenmittel mit der Handfläche und ersetzte es durch seine Nachahmung, doch weitere zwanzig Minuten vergingen, bis er sich problemlos verabschieden konnte.

Der Transport hinunter nach Los Angeles war vergleichsweise einfach. Als Dianas Leitender Assistent hatte er die Erlaubnis, zu kommen und zu gehen, wie es ihm gefiel.

***

Donovan nickte dem jungen Widerstandskämpfer dankend zu und blickte auf seine Uhr. Wenn Diana Recht hatte, dann hatte Tyler kaum zwei Stunden zu leben. Er sah, wie Faber sich aufrichtete, die müde Stirn gerunzelt. Der Ex-CIA-Agent hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, über Tyler zu wachen, während Julie arbeitete, aber schließlich hatte sie ihm befohlen, das Labor zu verlassen und Kaffee zu holen. Maggie hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich an ihn geschmiegt zusammenzurollen, aber sie öffnete die schläfrigen Augen, als sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Ehemann bewegte.

„Wenn Du irgendwelche Ideen in Bezug auf Diana hast, dann vergiss sie. Ich habe ihm etwas versprochen und ich bin nicht gewillt, das Versprechen zu brechen."

„Chris, was genau hast Du versprochen?"

Die blassblauen Augen wurden schmal.

„Ich habe versprochen, dass keiner von uns versuchen würde, das Gegenmittel von Diana zu holen."

„Okay, aber was, wenn wir jemand Anderen dazu bringen, das Gegenmittel zu holen?"

„Du träumst, Donovan. Da draußen ist niemand..."

„Dennis."

„Was?"

„Er wurde auf der Straße gesehen. Er ist einer von Dianas besten medizinischen Wissenschaftlern. Vielleicht können wir ihn ‚überreden', das Gegenmittel für uns zu holen."

Nicht sonderlich geduldig wartete Donovan auf eine Antwort.

„Also?"

Chris lächelte zum ersten Mal, seit dieser ganze verkommene Dreck angefangen hatte, und wuchtete sich von der Couch, doch anstatt zur Tür zu gehen, wandte er sich dem kleinen Raum zu, in dem Julie in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, das Gegenmittel zu finden, Test um Test durchführte.

„Wohin willst Du...?"

„Ich will ihn nur noch einmal sehen, bevor wir gehen. Nur für alle Fälle."

Donovan senkte beschämt den Kopf. Er hatte sich so sehr in die Idee vertieft, Dennis zu finden, dass er vergessen hatte, wie nahe sich Tyler und Faber standen. Chris würde am liebsten bis zum Ende bei Tyler bleiben, und Donovans Plan mochte ihm das vorenthalten, aber es war ein Risiko, dass er für sie beide bereit war einzugehen. Mike trat zurück und gestatte Chris die Zeit, mit seinem Freund allein zu sein. Von der Tür aus sah er zu, wie der große, schwere Mann die Hand ausstreckte und Tylers kleinere Hand in seine nahm. Mit der anderen strich er durch das dunkle Haar.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder, Bruder."

***

Dennis schlug verärgert gegen die Wand, als er erneut auf eine Sackgasse traf. Er hatte die Straßen noch nie so ruhig erlebt, und es lag eine seltsame Spannung in der Luft, die bedrohlich wirkte. Er näherte sich einem weiteren Menschen, aber er stieß nur auf das gleiche unbehagliche Schweigen. Niemand war bereit, mit ihm zureden, und wenn nach Dianas ersten Berechnungen nur noch eine Stunde übrig war, wurde die Zeit knapp. Er betastete die kleine Phiole mit dem Serum und wünschte sich, dass er die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, mit der Laborassistentin zu reden. Das Wissen, dass sie eine Verbindung zur Fünften Kolonne hatte, und damit zum Widerstand, steigerte nur seine Frustration, doch jeder weitere Kontakt auf dem Schiff hätte sie an Diana verraten.

„Ich sehe, dass Sie keinen sonderlich guten Tag haben."

Dennis wirbelte herum und lächelte dann, als er den Eigentümer der Stimme sah.

„Donovan."

***

Mike rannte ins Labor, er erschreckte Julie und gab ihr die Phiole. Julies Hand zitterte, als sie sie ohne ein Wort entgegennahm. Sie entnahm eine winzige Menge und testete sie, ihr Blick verschwamm, als die Chemikalie positiv reagierte. Ohne weitere Tests zog sie den Rest der kostbaren Flüssigkeit in eine Spritze auf und ging zu Tylers Liege.

„Willst Du nicht noch mehr Tests machen, bevor Du ihm das Zeug injizierst?"

Julie drehte sich zu ihm um und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Es ist keine Zeit mehr. Entweder es wirkt... oder..."

Sie streckte die Hand aus und drehte Tylers Arm, bis die weiche Haut des Innenarms frei lag. Die dünne Nadel glitt leicht in die Vene, und langsam zwang sie die Flüssigkeit hinein. Als der Inhalt verschwunden war, zog Julie vorsichtig die Nadel zurück und starrte Willie mit warmer Überraschung an, als ihr ein Wattebausch, der mit Antiseptika getränkt war, in ihre Hand gedrückt wurde. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr, das sie für ihn tun konnte.

Julie setzte sich neben Tyler und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Sie sah auf, als Faber und Maggie zu ihnen traten, und lächelte, als Donovan sich auf das Bettende setzte.

***

Die Zeit verging langsam, als die restlichen Minuten jener achtzehn Stunden entglitten, doch niemand wagte sich zu freuen. Diana war nicht unfehlbar, und achtzehn Stunden waren vielleicht nur eine Schätzung.

Als eine weitere volle Stunde ohne einen weitere Verschlechterung seines Zustandes vergangen war, fühlte Julie ihre Hoffnung steigen. Sie fühlte seinen Puls. Er war immer noch schwach, aber nicht mehr so dünn wie zuvor. Als Julie in Tylers Gesicht sah, fühlte sie, wie sich seine Finger schwach um ihre legten. Dunkelbraune Augen öffneten sich langsam, als wären die Lider sehr schwer, dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel leicht, als sich sein Blick auf Julies große, blaue Augen konzentrierte.

Sie lächelte breit und flüsterte leise in das schläfrige Gesicht.

„Willkommen zurück."

***

Die Augenbinde fühlte sich unangenehm an, aber Dennis machte keinen Versuch, sie zu entfernen. Stattdessen wartete er geduldig, dass Donovan zurückkam. Er hob schnell den Kopf, als er hörte und roch, wie mehrere Menschen den Raum betraten. Jemand packte seine Augenbinde und zog sie weg, und Dennis blinzelte, als ds helle kalifornische Sonnenlicht in seine empfindlichen Augen stach.

„Das Gegenmittel hat gewirkt."

Dennis seufzte vor Erleichterung. Er hatte die letzten zwei Stunden damit verbracht, sich Sorgen zu machen, ob er zu spät gekommen war, Tyler zu retten – oder ob die Formel überhaupt wirkte. Er blinzelte zu dem hochgewachsenen Leiter des Widerstands auf.

„Ich nehme an, Sie wollen wissen, warum ich Ihnen das Gegenmittel gegeben habe."

Dennis bemerkte die stummen Blicke, die zwischen den Menschen hin und her gingen.

„Sie gehören nicht zur Fünften Kolonne."

Dennis schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl die Worte eine Feststellung waren, keine Frage.

„Nein, aber ich halte auch nicht zu Diana. Ich habe für mich allein gearbeitet und ihre gefährlicheren Experimente sabotiert."

„Aber Sie haben keinen Beweis dafür."

Dennis lächelte sarkastisch, denn wie sollte er das beweisen?

„An Bord des Mutterschiffs wussten Sie, wer ich war. Aber natürlich könnte ich zu einem anderen von Dianas Plänen gehören. Sie lassen Tyler entkommen, jemand trifft ihn mit dem Giftpfeil, und dann kommen Sie wie die Siebte Kavallerie mit dem Gegenmittel angeritten, um sich unsere ewige Treue zu sichern."

Donovan beobachtete das Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers, der das Szenarium in sich aufnahm. Er wartete, bis die volle Bedeutung klar war, dann sprach er weiter.

„Aber ich glaube, Sie meinen es ehrlich. Ich glaube, Sie hassen diesen Krieg genauso wie wir – und aus dem gleichen Gründen."

Plötzlich breitete sich ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des hochgewachsenen Menschen, und Donovan streckte die Hand aus. Dennis starrte die ausgestreckte Hand mehrere Sekunden lang an, dann sah er auf in Donovans klare, blaugrüne Augen. Er lächelte ein wenig, als er die Tiefe des Vertrauens erkannte, das Donovan in ihn zu investieren bereit war, und nahm die angebotene Hand.

***

Diana blickte in ihrem großen Schlafzimmerspiegel ihr Spiegelbild an. Nach all dieser Zeit hatte sie sich an ihr hässliches Gesicht gewöhnt, sie erinnerte sich kaum mehr ihrer sirianischen Schönheit. Sie öffnete die private Mitteilung von ihrer Heimatwelt und las noch einmal die Worte, die in den kühnen Buchstaben ihrer einheimischen Sprache gedruckt waren.

Die Fähre des Denkers war nicht zerstört worden. Kyle Bates hatte das kleine Päckchen gefunden, und Elizabeth hatte es in den Weltraum hinausbefördert, wo es harmlos explodiert war. Natürlich hatte es keine große Intelligenz gebraucht um zu vermuten, dass Diana an dem Attentatsplan beteiligt war, doch anstatt mit Anklagen zurückzukehren, war der Denker still geblieben. Das Ziel war gewesen, ihr genug Seil zu geben, damit sie sich selbst daran erhängte; eine Aufgabe, die sie mit außergewöhnlicher Tüchtigkeit ausgeführt hatte.

Diana zog die dunkle Lockenperücke und die Gesichtsmaske herunter. Ihr Kamm aus rot-orangen Schuppen hob sich ein wenig, aber er war zu lange von der Pseudohaut niedergedrückt worden, um sich zu seiner früheren Schönheit zu erheben. Die tiefblauen Linsen sahen in dem Reptiliengesicht unpassend aus, also nahm sie beide heraus und starrte sich an.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war sie die Favoritin des Denkers gewesen. Er hatte ihre Schönheit und ihre kriegerischen Instinkte verehrt, er hatte sie glauben lassen, dass sie seine Gemahlin werden würde. Stattdessen hatte er sie auf diesen elenden Planeten abgeschoben, wo sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan hatte, um sich als würdige Gattin zu erweisen, doch die Nachricht, zum Sirius zurückzukehren und seine Frau zu werden, war nie gekommen, stattdessen hatte er sie Charles gegeben.

Diana verzog spöttisch das Gesicht, als sie an den armen, eitlen Charles dachte, der jetzt für alle Ewigkeit durch das Weltall trieb, zusammen mit der vom Pech verfolgten Marta, der man perfekt den Mord an ihm angehängt hatte, dazu verurteilt, neben ihm bestattet zu werden. Vielleicht wäre Charles für jemanden wie Lydia der ideale Gatte gewesen. Selbst als Mensch hatte er eine so magnetische Ausstrahlung gehabt, dass Frauen, Besucherinnen und Menschen, ihm zu Füssen sanken, aber Diana hatte sich bereits das höchste Ziel gesetzt, den höchsten Rang in der Sirianischen Gesellschaft zu erreichen.

Jetzt war alles vorbei. Die Warnung war von einem ihrer Alliierten im Rat gekommen. Als sie das letzte Mal so nahe an einer Niederlage gewesen war, hatte sie die Selbstzerstörung des Mutterschiffes angeordnet. Diesmal wusste sie es besser. Zwei Möglichkeiten standen ihr offen, und für beide brauchte sie eine neue Verkleidung.

Ihr Blick wurde von der kleinen Phiole mit der blassgelben Flüssigkeit angezogen, die auf dem Tisch vor ihr stand, und sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Kamm vor Vergnügen hob. Tyler war mittlerweile tot, und mit ihm war ihre größte Furcht gestorben, denn von allen Kreaturen im bekannten Universum war Tyler der einzige, der nie aufhören würde, nach ihr zu suchen. Sie hob die Phiole auf und wirbelte die Flüssigkeit herum, ihre Schlangenzunge zuckte hervor und streichelte die kalte Außenseite.

Diana stellte die Phiole wieder auf den Tisch und zog die eng sitzende Pseudohaut und die schulterlange, blonde Perücke ihrer neuen menschlichen Gestalt an. Sie verbrachte einen weiteren Moment damit, ihr neues Gesicht in dem großen Spiegel anzuschauen. Die braunen Kontaktlinsen schienen stumpf im Vergleich zu den schönen saphirfarbenen, die sie gerade erst abgelegt hatte. Sie legte ihre Kommandantenuniform ab und zog eine mit den Rangabzeichen eines Technikers an, und mit einem letzten Blick auf ihr luxuriöses Quartier drückte sie den Türöffner und ging in den leeren Korridor hinaus.

***

Elizabeth lächelte auf den schlafenden Mann hinunter, der seit dem Tod ihres Großvaters eine Art Vaterrolle angenommen hatte. Tyler war nicht als die offensichtliche Wahl erschienen, aber sie hatte ihn trotzdem erwählt, und er hatte sie nicht enttäuscht. Er hatte sie in diesen turbulenten Zeiten beschützt und ermutigt, wenn der plötzliche Andrang jugendlicher Gefühle sie zu überschwemmen drohte, doch hauptsächlich hatte er sie Beherrschung gelehrt. Sie fragte sich, wie viele Leute außer ihr hinter die kalte Maske geblickt hatten.

Elizabeth streckte die Hand aus und strich über seine verletzte Wange.

Während der letzten Tage hatte sich eine neue Art von Frieden über den Planeten gesenkt. Sirianer, die früher auf Zerstörung aus gewesen waren, halfen jetzt mit gleicher Energie, die vom Krieg zerstörte Welt wieder aufzubauen. Schiffe mit verarbeiteten Menschen an Bord waren auf dem Rückweg zur Erde, die Fracht intakt, aber nichts konnte die zahllosen Tausende retten, die während der ersten Invasion fortgebracht worden waren. Sie waren bereits verloren.

Tyler regte sich unter ihren sanften Fingern, er holte tief Atem und seine Augen öffneten sich zuckend, er lächelte die schöne junge Frau an.

„Hi, Prinzessin."

Elizabeth grinste vor Freude, ihre blauen Augen leuchteten vor Glück. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste seine Wange, sanft nahm sie seine Hand zwischen ihre. Elizabeth spürte eine neue Präsenz, lange bevor Julie hinter ihr den Raum betrat, und lächelte, als sie die Emotion erkannte, die schwer zwischen den beiden in der Luft hing, plötzlich verstand sie. Mit einer Weisheit, die weit über ihre Jahre hinaus ging, stand sie auf.

„Ich komme später wieder, aber für den Moment solltest Du Dich ausruhen."

Julie lächelte, als Elizabeth taktvoll den Raum verließ, immer noch staunte sie über die Veränderung, die in der kurzen Zeit, seit sie mit dem sirianischen Denker abgereist war, mit der jungen Frau vorgegangen war. Sie wartete, bis sich die Tür leise hinter dem Mädchen geschlossen hatte, dann näherte sie sich dem Bett.

Tyler war nach seinem ersten Erwachen aus dem durch Drogen ausgelösten Koma in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf gefallen, also war dies das erste Mal, dass sie seit seiner Liebeserklärung allein waren.

Seine dunklen Augen verrieten nichts von dem Aufruhr, den er empfand, während er auf ihre Worte wartete, stattdessen erschien er beinahe sorglos, als wäre nichts Wichtiges zwischen ihnen vorgegangen. Für einen Moment stockte Julie. Vielleicht war sein Bekenntnis nur das Produkt der Angst des Mannes gewesen, allein und ungeliebt zu sterben. Was, wenn er so tun wollte, als wäre es nie geschehen – als wären die Worte nie ausgesprochen worden?

Als Tyler die Gefühle über ihr Gesicht huschen sah, gab ihm sein Verstand eine andere Erklärung. Obwohl er ihr seine Liebe zu ihr gestanden hatte, hatte sie nie die gleichen Worte ausgesprochen. Was wenn Donovan sich geirrt hatte? Was wenn sie ihn nicht liebte, sondern nur mitfühlend genug gewesen war, ihn in seinen letzten Stunden zu bemitleiden?

Er schluckte hart und wartete darauf, dass sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigten.

Das leichte, aber völlig uncharakteristische Zittern gab Julie den Mut, ihre Gefühle einzugestehen. Sie sank neben ihm auf das Bett, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre beiden Hände und küsste ihn fest auf die Lippen. Sie zog sich zurück, ein Lächeln ging über ihr Gesicht, als sie sein fassungsloses Gesicht sah.

„Ich liebe Dich, Ham Tyler."

Die Kälte in den dunklen, obsidianartigen Augen schmolz wie Schnee im Frühling, und als sie fühlte, wie sich seine Arme fest um sie legten, wusste sie, dass ihre Hoffnungen und Träume wahr geworden waren.

 

END


End file.
